Legal (Statutory Rape Case)
by Twenty-Twenty-One
Summary: He's just so...perfect. So why am I hiding him from my parents? I'm sixteen; he's twenty-one.
1. Chapter 1

**Legal**

"Take care of her, Sweetie!" my mom called to Sora.

"Yes Ma'am! I will!" he grinned. Sora led me to the car and opened the door for me, but only because he knew my mom was still watching us through the window. He got in the driver's seat and pulled off.

As usual, he waited until we were far enough away from the house to switch places with my _real_ boyfriend, who I'm hiding from my parents. "The things I do for you," he grumbled.

"I love you, bro!"

"Yeah, whatever."

Roxas is his name. He's the sweetest thing on earth. He does his best to keep me happy and just seeing him makes me smile like a doofus. He's just so..._perfect_.

So _why_ am I hiding him from my parents?

"Hey there, beautiful." He leaned over and kissed me, making Sora gag in the back seat.

"Oh for crying out loud! Get a room!"

"I'd rather _not_ be tried for statutory rape, _thank you!_" he snarled.

I'm sixteen, he's twenty-one.

"Don't you have to actually _get some_ to be accused of it?" Sora laughed.

Roxas stopped the car, glaring back at him. "I'm waiting until she's mentally ready and _mature_ enough to handle the consequences! So you can shut your stupid, bobble-headed, Miley Cyrus loving, no dick having ass up! Looking like a dirty, abused Swiffer mop!"

I covered my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Yup. He's a real _keeper_," Sora smiled sarcastically.

"Of course he is. I wouldn't be with him if he wasn't."

"God, am I the only one smelling the overwhelming scent of _pedophilia_ back here?"

"Yes," we answered.

XXX

Tonight, I'm spending the night at Sora's house, which is also Roxas' house. Yes, they're brothers, and I hate that sometimes.

It's a pretty big house. Two stories, huge backyard, a front yard that's completely fenced in, an attic and a basement.

Roxas and Sora share the house with Axel, Roxas' idiotic friend. He's pretty cool when you first meet him, if you're not blonde.

Yes, even Roxas suffered a bit when he first met him. We won't go into details about what he does to blondes...but I believe with all my heart that Axel is a rapist.

Just saying.

Actually, Axel's rapist side is how I fell for Roxas. Again, I won't go into detail. Let's just say Axel went too far and Roxas may or may not have held a knife to his throat in threat.

_"Get your fucking hands off of her before I slice your goddamn throat..."_

_"You wouldn't really slice my throa- Ack! Okay, okay! Roxas! Bleeding!"_

_"Good! **I WANT YOU TO BLEED!**"_

That's when I first realized I was more to him than just his little brother's friend.

Back then, I barely knew him. Two years later, we're together and I swear I couldn't be happier.

Oh yeah, that's the thing. When we got together, I was fourteen and he was nineteen. Though it was nothing serious, I still meant the world to him and vice versa.

I know you have questions.

Q: Isn't it a little weird to have a nineteen year old kiss a fourteen year old?

Yes, yes it is. Which is why he first kissed me on my sixteenth birthday.

Q: How does no one know?

Because I'm smart. The only people who know are the people who won't tell, meaning Sora, Axel, and my sister.

Q: What does a guy that old see in a fourteen year old?

Hell, _you_ tell _me_. Back then, all he kept saying was _'you're special to me'_ and left it at that.

Q: How is Sora okay with this?

He's really not...

Q: What's wrong with you? Don't you know this is wrong?

Hey, it's also wrong to judge people. You didn't think about that, though.

Q: How do you know this isn't about sex?

Easy. Whenever he's in that kind of mood, he stays as far away from me as possible. As much as he jokes about sex, he's never once asked me for it.

Trust me, I _know_ what I'm doing.

**XXX**

**And here we are with the first chapter of Legal! It gets better than this, I promise. But be prepared for a very childish Roxas.**

**A very VERY childish one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(2)**

"So what do you wanna do for your birthday?" Roxas asked me.

"Well since you _asked_-"

"_PG-13_, you little pervert," he laughed.

"A girl can dream, can't she?" I batted my eyelashes innocently.

"Uh no. Dreaming gets people shot."

"Now name _one_ time-!"

"Martin Luther King..."

Damn it! I hate it when he does stuff like that! He's got the brain of a sixteen year old!

Yet, he strangely makes sense.

"Point taken. But I've seen you in your underwear, so does it really matter?" I smiled.

"Yes it does because if we were to- When the _hell_ did you see me in my underwear!?" he asked.

"Must I bring up April Fool's last year?"

"Oh. _Oh!_ I remember! Even though I _forced_ myself to forget," he glared at me.

I laughed, trying to discreetly get another whiff of the lemon scented sheets we were laying on. I think he's an undercover germaphobe, but don't tell him I said that. He's gonna start an argument, then he'll get in his feelings, then get mad at me because I got him in his feelings.

We don't want that at all.

"Are you _sniffing_ my sheets? _Again!?_" he laughed. I shrugged, not caring that I'd been caught. I've been doing this for two years, so he should be used to it by now.

He rolled onto his side, facing me. "Hey, look at me for a second..." I did as I was told, trying my hardest not to stare at his nose ring. It fit him so perfectly, along with another piercing that will be revealed later.

After a few seconds of him saying absolutely nothing, I huffed. "What?"

"Oh...I didn't want anything..."

"Oh my God, you are childish," I groaned.

"Hey, when it becomes fucking _illegal_ for a man to stare at his girlfriend without saying anything at all, tell me!" he argued.

"This relationship is illegal."

"_You're_ illegal."

"Your _face_ is illegal!"

"Your _attitude_ is illegal!"

"Are we really doing this?"

"I don't know," he shrugged.

We both sighed, letting a comfortable silence take over the room. I was just fine with his arm wrapped around me, lips pressed against my forehead. It could've been a silent night.

Whenever we have a silent night, we stay like that literally all night. Neither one of us speaks and we barely move. We don't do much of anything, really. Eventually, we just fall asleep.

I've long gotten over my disdain of sleeping in the same bed with him. Ever since that incident with Axel, I kinda _had_ to. He wormed his way into my heart that way. At first, I thought it was him being a big brother, but it was so much more.

_"Can't get to sleep?"_

_I rolled over to face him with tears in my eyes. "Your friend is crazy!" I spat._

_"Don't I know it. You want me to stay with-"_

_"I want Sora!"_

_"Sora's not here. He's still at IHOP with the soccer team."_

_Before I could stop myself, I started to cry. "Shit, shit, shit! Where the hell is Sora when you need him!? Ah..." He sat in front of me, clearly panicking. "Please don't cry. Axel's just really stupid. I promise, he'll never do it again."_

_Then, I clung to him. Even though I wanted Sora there, he was the one that saved me. "What if you weren't there?" I mumbled._

_"I'm always gonna be here...this is my house."_

_I tried not to laugh as he smoothed my hair. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you. I can guarantee it'll never happen again."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Because I won't give him the opportunity. You're...special to me. I protect what I think is special."_

_I sighed shakily. "Thank you...so much."_

_"You're welcome. I can stay until Sora gets home...if you'd like."_

_"I don't...need Sora anymore."_

_He laughed. "I was hoping."_

And I'm glad he did.

"I get scared, Naminé..." My eyes opened as soon as I heard his voice. Roxas rarely ever gets scared. If he does, it's about me. About _us_.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This isn't right. But I won't let them take you away from me...I-I love you too much. We only have two more years, one technically, but you know how I get. What if someone finds out and tries to take you away from me? What if this doesn't last because of those _stupid_ laws?"

Tears welled in my eyes at the thought of someone separating us. He could be put in jail for even _looking_ at me the wrong way. And that's the last thing I want. "Roxas-"

"I'm so sorry. I don't mean to bring this up, but I can't help it. I love you, Naminé. I _do_."

I know what you're probably thinking. How do I know he's for real? How do I know that he's not as much of a pervert as Axel? How do I know he's not acting?

Believe me, I've doubted his feelings before. But now, just like every other time this conversation has been brought up, I could feel his tears on my forehead.

_I'm_ the only one allowed to see Roxas cry besides his mother.

I pulled away to look at him, but he buried his face in the pillow. "Roxas, you're gonna make me cry..." He suddenly sat up, wiping his eyes. He hated for me to see him cry because he thought I'd think less of him, but he always let me see anyway.

"It kinda stings to know that I have another year. I just-"

"Calm down before you have a panic attack," I spoke softly.

Roxas has a weak heart, which could easily stop with one too many scares. To make matters worse, he suffers from frequent panic attacks. And if he has a bad enough panic attack, he could die. So I try to stop the attacks before they even start.

"Look at me, Roxas. I'm not going anywhere. I will never leave you, I promise. Everything's gonna be fine."

In a way, I think Roxas is helping me mature. I'm learning how to sit down and take the time to think things through, rather than to just go off of my instinct. I'm learning to choose what I need over what I want. And I'm learning how to put the well beings of others before my own selfish desires.

"I wouldn't be with you if I didn't love you. Why would I ever leave? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

His breathing became ragged. I hugged him, gently rocking him side to side. "They won't find out. We've been together this long and no one knows. Breathe slowly for me, okay?"

This includes Roxas' well being, seeing as how he's my top priority.

Roxas is changing me for the better. And I don't even think he realizes it.

"Okay," he sighed, holding me close to him. His breathing gradually started to slow to his normal respirations. "I think I've calmed down," he sighed, wiping his eyes. I pulled away and rubbed his back in an attempt to further calm his nerves.

"Thanks. I don't know how you put up with me," he half smiled.

"You should know why I do. I _love_ you. That's the one thing you'll never have to question in your life. If I ever tell you that I don't, you call the goddamn cops cause someone kidnapped me."

He laughed, kissing my forehead. "You effin amaze me, you know that?"

"Of course I do! I'm effin amazing!" We both laughed as he pulled me into his arms again.

"That you are, Darling. That you are."

XXX

I couldn't help it. I called him a germaphobe. Now he's mad at me again.

"Roxas, are you mad?"

"No."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not..."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad! Leave me alone!"

I rolled my eyes, wrapping my arms around him. "You kind of are, but I still love you."

"Sure."

"...Say it back!"

"I _love_ you. Goddamn it," he spat.

I crawled around him so that we were face to face. "This is ridiculous, Roxas. Are you really mad about that?"

He didn't answer me. I frowned, placing my hands on top of his. "Roxas?"

"I'm fine, Naminé. I'm not mad at you. I just don't like when you call me that."

"I'm sorry. If it makes you this upset, I won't do it again."

He sighed and shrugged. "I don't really care anymore."

"Roxas, I won't let you go to sleep if you're mad at me. You're never supposed to go to sleep angry. Don't you remember what you told me?"

He slowly shook his head. "If you care about someone, which I do, then you stay awake with them until your problems are resolved. What if I wake up and you're not _there_, Roxas?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, genuine shock plastered across his face. "Not there? Nami, I'll _always_ be here. If I'm not here, who's gonna protect you? Who's going to hold you when you cry or make you laugh?"

I stayed quiet, looking down at our hands.

"Are you afraid that I'll leave you?"

My mouth couldn't say what I wanted it to. So I just nodded.

"Don't _ever_ think that. I-"

"What if you die, Roxas?"

"We've already talked about this. As much as I love you, I wouldn't want you to close yourself off. I'll know you still love me. In the event that my heart stops beating, I want you to mourn...then get over it."

"But Roxas-"

He plucked my nose. I pinched it, glaring at him. "_Listen_ to me. If I die, and you _know_ I won't be revived, find someone else that'll treat you right. You deserve happiness, even if I'm not there to give it to you. But I'm here now, so don't think about that."

I nodded. "Okay."

"You promised me, Né. You promised me you would find happiness if I'm not there. So _do that_," he smiled

"Why are you so...amazing?"

"Can't really tell you. Only you know the answer. Goodnight."

I laid down beside him, his arms holding me close to him. "Goodnight, Roxas."

"I love you, Né."

Smiling, I let my eyes drift close. After a while of silence, he huffed. "_Say it back!_"

"I _love_ you! Goddamn..."

"See, now you're mad. How can we sleep?"

"Oh, _**come on!**_"


	3. Chapter 3

**(3)**

"Hey...bitch? Biiiiitch? Yo, wake up! Wake _up_ you stupid bitch!" I opened my eyes at the sound of hushed whispers directed at me.

"_What_, Axel? I _just_ fell asleep. Don't wake me up for something stupid..." I groaned, nuzzling further into Roxas' arms.

Axel now hates me, which is totally fine with me. Why?

_"Hey, I'm sorry about the whole...trying to rape you thing. We cool?"_

_"Leave me alone."_

_"Hey, I'm trying to apologize!"_

_"Apology not accepted! You almost raped me and you think a simple 'I'm sorry' will fix it!? Are you crazy!? Get the hell out of my face!"_

_"Well what else am I supposed to do!? Kiss your ass until the end of time!? You got me fucked up!"_

_"Did I tell you to kiss my ass? No! I'm saying your half-assed apology won't work! Get out of my fucking face!"_

_"First of all, who the hell you think you talking to!?" he snarled._

_"You, you stupid piece of shit!"_

_"Sora! You better get ya bitch before I hit her!"_

_"You'll do what?"_

_"...Hey Roxas! Me and Naminé were just joking around! Right!?"_

_"Screw you!"_

And it's been that way ever since.

"Kay, fine. I'll tell your mom you called her stupi-"

"My mom's here!? Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Did you answer the door!?"

"Hell no! I'm not stupid! Sora answered it. Your mom thinks I live on the other side of town! At least that's what Larxene told her!"

Axel is dating my older sister Larxene. Mom knows about it because she's seventeen, turning eighteen on my birthday. She only had to deal with two months of illegality- with the condition of no sex -on Larxene's part.

Whereas mine was four years...

Larxene met Axel when we got him to distract her from us. But we forgot he likes blondes. So yeah...that happened. And they have sex regularly without Mom's knowledge.

My point is, Larxene knows about me and Roxas and doesn't care.

Sora poked his head in the room. "False alarm. It's Xene." Axel robotically turned on his heels and exited the room. "That's great. I feel a rape coming on," he laughed evilly.

"You can't rape the willing," Roxas groaned with a rough voice. His morning voice is adorable. His voice is already deep, but it drops two more octaves in the morning. And I love it.

Sora just laughed and left, closing the door behind him. "Morning..." I didn't bother to reply. He fell asleep the very next second. I smirked and pressed my lips to his.

His eyes popped open. "Way to summon the genie this early in the morning," he blushed.

"Sorry," I laughed. He pressed his nose to mine, giving me an Eskimo kiss.

"You should go brush your teeth so I can give you a proper kiss," I laughed.

"But...the bathroom's like...way over there," he whined.

"Fine. But I'd think real hard about who can last longer without a kiss. Speaking of hard...how's your genie?"

"Damn it." He sat up, glaring at the bathroom door. "If I stare at it long enough, _it_ will come to _me_. All I gotta do is believe. Asking Alexandria taught me that!"

"Roxas, get up!"

"Fuck, Naminé, what the hell was Peter Pan for!? Hmm!? Did Peter Pan get up and do it himself!? No! Faith Trust, and Pixie Dust! And I swear to you, I _cannot_ find a damn pixie!" he huffed.

"Try this one. Maybe if you believe hard enough I won't smack you upside the head!"

"Oh shit! There's no place like- Damn, I'm already home. Huh. There's no place like Wendy's, there's no place like Wendy's!"

I rolled my eyes. "Dude, we're here!"

"Holy shit! For real!?" I sat up and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Teeth. Brush 'em. _Now_."

"Aye! I'm goin'! Keep ya pants on!" he said in the best Brooklyn Italian accent I've ever heard.

"How do you _do_ that?" I asked.

"Do what, Darlin'? Look so damn sexy in the mornin'?" he grinned.

"You gonna do that all day?"

"Maybe, maybe not. You ain't gonna _do_ shit about it."

"..._Excuse_ me?"

"I said I love you with all my heart, please don't cut me..." he smiled, immediately dropping the accent.

XXX

After we brushed our teeth, he kept using the accent. At first, it was annoying. But as the day went on, it grew on me. Then, he decided to change it up.

"Where exactly are you from again?" I asked him.

"Oh, if I hafta tell ya Africa one more time, I'ma hurt cha, child." I swear, he is dead on with some of these accents. He's done just about every one I can think of.

"_Oh_ my God, will you shut the hell up!?" Larxene yelled.

"Why ya be callin' on de name of God like i's a game? T'is not a game!" I could tell he was trying hard not to laugh.

"I hate your accents! Just shut up!" Larxene herself was trying not to laugh.

"Haha, funny. Remember that when I have to buy your alcohol," he smirked.

"Roxas, don't you dare threaten my Smirnoff..."

XXX

Later that day, Larxene and Axel took Sora to who knows where. Roxas sat down beside me on the couch, having just came from upstairs for something. "You know Spanish?" he asked.

"Somewhat," I shrugged.

He leaned in closer to me, making sure his lips brushed against my ear. "¿Asi, que si te dijera que yo soy de Espana, me creeriais a mi, no?"

_So if I told you I'm from Spain, you'd believe me, right?_

I shivered against my brain's will. "You're from Spain?"

"¿No se puede saber?" _You can't tell?_

"I kinda can. But why tell me now?"

"In English?"

"Yes, in English!"

"Because I can see you're bothered. You don't know and it's irritating as shit, isn't it?"

He knows me so well.

"It is."

He laughed, wrapping his arms around me. "You're staying another night. I don't care, I'll bring you to school in the morning." I smiled. I didn't have time to protest because he was already kissing me.

"And I'm throwing you...a birthday party...Friday," he said between kisses.

"How's your genie?"

"He's out again. But he ain't gonna be granting any wishes for a _long_ while." That's another thing that makes him so perfect. He's forcing himself to wait for me.

I know he wants it; he knows I want it. But his resolve is much stronger than mine.

He pulled away, breathing heavily. He's probably at his limit of how much of this he can take before clothes get ripped. "I need...water," he panted. I smiled as he made a beeline for the kitchen.

"You okay!?" I laughed.

"I need a cold shower!"

XXX

After he took his shower, he came right back to me. "Hey Roxas?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you sing me that song again?"

He laughed. "Of course."

_You don't need a D cup for me to be impressed_

_You don't need the biggest ass, you don't need to be best dressed_

_I love you_

_Gotta love you just the way you are_

_You don't need the longest hair_

_Could be bald for all I care_

_In the end_

_All that matters is you and I, how we love, what we share_

_Baby you are perfect_

_For me_

_Baby you are perfect_

_Yes indeed_

_Can't compare no diamond rings_

_Can't compare you to the stars_

_You are beautiful_

_Perfect, perfect_

_Darling, yes you are_

I smiled as he kissed the top of my head. He has the perfect voice. "I love you, Né."

"I love you too, Ro."

"Gross!"

"Sora, get out or I swear to you, you will leave this room penis-less!" Roxas spat

XXX

**I swear I love them like this. It gives me mixed feelings about couples like this in real love.**

**I would speak my true opinion, but I'd rather not. The last thing we need is a debate about underaged girls and alleged pedos.**

**See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**04**

The next day, Roxas seemed a bit distracted ever since we woke up. I guess it's because all the fun is over now. I have school and he has work. He's the junior CEO of Demai Co., a world famous clothing company.

Shit pays $1,500 an _hour_ for him, but that's only because his dad spoils him. Half goes in his pocket, the rest gets divided among his many, many, _many_ debit cards.

"You remember what I want?" I called to Axel as he walked towards the Starbucks opening.

"Of course. It's not like you change your fucking order every time we come here. Oh wait, _YES THE FUCK YOU DO!_" he called loudly, grabbing the attention of a couple pedestrians.

"A simple _run it by me again_ would've sufficed!" I hissed.

"Chill out! I remember!"

"What is it then!?"

"Yo hungry ass want a hazelnut macchiato and a hot chocolate, raspberry swirl pound cake, cheese and fruit to cancel out the cake so you can keep your cheerleader figure even though you're gonna back door and ask for cookies, whole grain oatmeal to cancel out the cookies, and a veggie and brown rice salad to cancel out the McDonald's we're about to go get!" he huffed.

"...My sandwich..."

"AND YOUR **_GODDAMN_** SANDWICH!"

"Thanks! I love you!"

"Go _fuck_ yourself!" he grinned and waved before turning on his heels and walking away. I order that much because he's gonna eat one of my plates anyway.

"Hey Nami..."

When I looked at Roxas, his face was already inches from mine. "Sorry, I'd just like to do this without hearing _get a fucking room_." He kissed me gently, holding on to the back of my head. I turned to face him for better access.

I held back a gasp as I pulled him closer by his jacket. He laughed and snaked his other arm around to my lower back.

"Roxas-!"

"Shush. I'm _not_ Axel and you know that."

"No, you freaking bit me!"

"Habit..."

It's really weird. We have...biting contests from time to time.

It's times like this I wonder why I get myself into situations like these. It's hard on the both of us, but neither one of us will stop.

My heart raced as I ran my hands through his hair. "I need to stop," he whispered, pulling me closer. Roxas is a walking contradiction, I swear.

"So why don't you?"

"I _can't_."

"You can. Just don't _want_ to."

"Hey, shut up, okay?" he purred.

"I take suggestions, _not_ orders."

"You're gonna take 'em today. What Daddy says _goes_."

"Oh, come off it!" I laughed. He made his way down to my neck and I shivered. I just hope to God he doesn't leave a hickey.

That was just hell to explain to Mom last time. I told her I got hit with a ping-pong ball at school.

"Don't you dare leave a hickey."

"I'm not," he spat, bringing his lips back to mine. "You nearly killed me last time. Sora too."

"Mm-hm. Stop talking."

"Oh, but _you_ can give orders?"

"Let's not have this conversation about superiority again-"

"No, _let's_ have this conversation!" He glared. "Excuse the hell outta me for thinking the guy has a superior role in the relationship."

"Yes, _excuse you!_ Being dominant doesn't necessarily make you superior."

"Yes it does! If I weren't the dominant one, not only would that make me the _vagina_ in this relationship, but I'd have no authority at all!"

"So you're basing this argument on your authoritative ego?"

"_That's exactly what I'm doing!_ I have most of the authority here, which would make me superior here. Not as a human being, but in the sense that I technically _own_ you."

My jaw dropped as his eyes widened. "Oh **_hell_** no!"

"I didn't _mean_ it that way, Nams-"

"_Please_ explain," I spat.

"I-! Ugh! _You're_ the submissive one majority of the time, correct? Majority of the time, _you have no authority._ That would make you- _for lack of better word_ -inferior to me."

"So I'm your bitch?"

"I would never refer to you in such a derogatory way! Don't put words in my mouth!"

"I'm not! Did I ever _say_ I was superior to you!? **_No!_** If you would've let me finish, you'd know that there _is_ no superiority in this relationship! We're _equal,_ dumbass!"

His anger melted as he finally started to understand. "Ohhhh..."

"Yeah! _Oh!_ Your ego is really starting to piss me off."

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't understand what you were trying to say. I don't _own_ you and you know that."

"Thank you." Almost as if our argument never happened, we resumed our kiss. The anger we both had before melted away the moment our lips came in contact.

This is why I love him. He can admit when he's wrong.

"Fucking hell, guys!" I leaned my head back to see Axel with my cookies, hot chocolate, macchiato (which I bought for Roxas), and cheese and fruit.

"Where's the rest of my stuuuff!?" I whined.

"Don't whine at me, or I'll slit your throat," he glared.

"Bitch what!?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing! Shit! And to answer your question, I ate it."

He ate all of that? How long have we been here like this?

I noticed that Roxas' hair looked more disheveled than usual. "Oops," I smiled.

"It's cool. I'll fix it in the bathroom at work," he said as we pulled out of the parking lot. "Cookie me."

I rolled my eyes and stuck a cookie in his mouth.

"Oh! But if _I_ say 'cookie me' I'm being sexist!" Axel yelled.

The thing about Axel and is that we're the best pair of worst frienemies.

"No, I'd be fine with 'cookie me'! But you say shit like _'feed me, housewife'!_ You know I don't like the sexist jokes! Now take a damn cookie and shut the hell up!"

"Ooh, thanks!" He happily ate the cookie as we pulled into McDonald's drive thru. Axel's smirk in the rearview mirror frightened me a little. He leaned up and whispered in Roxas' ear as he ordered.

"Can I get a- Axel, shut up! Just a- damn it, I WILL _NOT_ ASK FOR HER PANTIES! _SHUT THE HELL UP!_"

_Woooow. I think that's the best, and worst, pickup line I've ever heard in my life..._

"Ma'am, I'm so sorry. You have to understand that there is an idiotic _fool_ whispering in my ear to ask for your panties. Can I please just get two deluxe breakfasts and a McGriddle?"

_Hold the panties, I'm guessing? _she laughed.

"...Yes. Please hold the panties..." he growled.

"Well if you're offering..." Axel trailed off into the speaker with his head out the window.

"Axel, pull your head back in the car before I roll the windows up and chop it off..."

"Alright, alright!"

_That'll be $6.48. Drive up to the first window._

Roxas paid, got the bag, and drove off. Once we were near the school parking lot, he dug around in the bag. He pulled out a kid's meal box, lips pressed into a thin, aggravated line after he looked inside.

"I think these are yours..." Roxas hissed, tossing the box to Axel.

"Oh shit, her panties! Can we go back!?"

"NO! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" Roxas gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. He sighed when we pulled into the parking space. "I'll see you after school." He kissed my cheek and fixed my red uniform vest before letting me go. I heard Axel say something, but he was quickly cut off with-

"Axel, voy a cortarlo garganta!" _Axel, I'll slice your throat._

"Say wha?"

"Nothing man. Nothing..." he smirked, winking at me because he knew I understood. I held back a laugh as I entered the school.

XXX

"Uh...Nami?"

"Yes?"

"You wanna...explain that hickey on your neck?"

Damn it, Roxas!

"It's not a hickey. I burned myself," I quickly lied.

"Really now? Cause it's fresh..."

"_Damn_ it!" I growled, covering it with my hand. I'll freaking kill Roxas! He probably knew all along he left a hickey! No, that was his intention! Bastard!

"Who is he?" Hayner smiled.

"No one. Now leave it alone."

"Had to be someone. Just give me a name. I won't tell."

I rolled my eyes, pulling my deluxe breakfast out of my bag. "A Demai."

Hayner choked on his coffee. "A Demai!? Is it Sora!?"

"Mind your business," I spat, knowing he wouldn't look that deep into it and would assume Sora.

"Wow, there is so much hostility in that little curvy body," he smirked.

"Screw you, Hayner."

"Anytime, I keep telling ya." The two of us were laughing in no time. It's taken me a year to get used to his non-stop flirting, but it's harmless.

Besides, none of the boys here can even compare to my Roxas.

XXX

By the time gym had come, my last period, I was walking on the track outside. I had to separate myself from my friends just so they could leave me alone about the hickey, even though it's mostly gone now. I put my headphones in to ignore their catcalls.

David Guetta's Ain't A Party played first. I love that song. I had to force myself to keep walking and not stop to dance like Roxas would.

One of my earbuds was yanked out of my ear. "Damn, I can hear teenage hormones blasting through those things from Canada!" I looked over to see a guy in a hood and shades walking next to me. It wasn't until I saw the nose ring that I knew it was Roxas.

"You're off early."

"I requested off early just for this," he smiled, shoving his hand in my back pocket. He also placed my earbud in his ear.

"You aren't afraid of getting caught here?" I asked.

"Terrified. That's why I have the hood and shades," he grinned.

"Hm, aren't we being bold?"

"Yup, yup! I'm feeling extremely _naughty_ today!"

I can tell.

He stopped just so he could dance to his favorite part. "Will you come on!?" I laughed. He chuckled, falling in step beside me as I walked away. I changed the song to My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark by Fallout Boy.

"Oh ho shit!" He did his 'sexy walk' as the lyrics started. The idiot really just unzips his jacket and strikes several poses to the beat of the song.

It's quite disturbing, yet highly entertaining.

"Ro, there are other people here! Quit it!" I hissed.

"You embarrassed?"

"Yes!"

"Ooh, you shouldn't have said that!" He turned to the side and started twerking. Of all the shit to do...

Not that he wasn't killing it.

"Ro..."

"Say it! Say I twerk better than you and I'll stop!"

"Walking away now!"

He stopped and ran after me. "Nooo! I promise I'll do better! Baby, don't leave me!"

"Is it like your job to embarrass me today?" I asked.

"Yes," he laughed as he fell into step beside me again. I felt wonderful walking next to him, even though he's being stupid. We didn't need to talk to have a good time. And that's what I loved about our relationship the most. Plus, I already know what he's thinking.

"We walk on the _exact_ same leg," we both spoke. I looked down and smiled. We both stopped, then started again on our right leg.

"This is so cool!" he laughed.

"You are such a dork, you know that? Hey, tie my shoe?"

"Sorry, I'm a dork. I don't know how to tie a shoe." I pouted, blinking several times. He looked away and scoffed. I stepped closer and laid my head on his arm. He let out a long sigh. "Gimme your shoe, babe," he laughed.

I smiled and balanced on one foot. He quickly tied it and dropped down to his knees. "The queen has been served!" I whacked the side of his head and he threw himself down. "Oh my God, **_MURDERER!_**"

"Will you shut up!?" I growled.

"Nami, you have to...bring me back...to life! I need...a handjob!"

"...Not on your life..."

"You suck! Well, you will later on in life," he chuckled.

"Again, _not on your life_. Food and drink only."

"Exactly! You can get some of this ice cream!"

And _I'm_ the pervert? _Me?_

"God, why?" He stood up and laughed. It quickly became too hot and he took his jacket off, tying it around my waist. I saw he had on a beanie that made his spikes fan out from beneath it.

"You know I'm kidding. Hey babe?"

"What does it want now?" I sighed.

He roughly pulled me to him, locking his arms around my waist. "I resent being called an _it_. Take it back."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll just drive your hormones up a wall until you do."

"You think so? I already gotta kick your ass for this hickey."

"You won't hurt me because you love me. We don't _hurt_ the ones we _love_, Doll."

"Pedophile," Sora coughed as he jogged by.

"You better shut the hell up," Roxas warned.

"NO SIR! _I DON'T WANT ANY CANDY FROM YOUR VAN!_" Sora yelled.

"That did it! **_COME HERE YOU STUPID FUCK!_**" I laughed as Roxas chased Sora around the track.

"HELP! PEDO ON THE LOOSE!"

Roxas tackled him and proceeded to punch Sora wherever he could, shouting threats and obscenities in Spanish. Should I help?

Nah...

**XXX**

**I don't want Sora to get beat up. It's bro love! They've got this weird bromantic hatred thing.**

**And I'm so sorry for this, but the party will be the next chapter. I forgot to say that. It's two chapters long and pretty...eventful.**


	5. Chapter 5

**05**

This week went by in a blur. Before I knew it, I was already getting dressed for my party. I can't wait!

I jogged downstairs, beaming in excitement and ready to see Roxas. I just know he's gonna make this the best seventeenth birthday party ever.

"Where are you going?" my mom asked.

"To a party with Sora..." I said slowly.

"Not this late, you're not. And especially not dressed like _that!_"

I had on a short sleeved baby blue peplum top with matching heels, black jeans, medium sized silver hoop earrings, and my hair down and curled inwards near the ends. Oh, and my black purse and bracelets.

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Everything. You're too young to be wearing that to a party. Now take that off and go back upstairs. You had all day to party."

When I looked at the clock, it said 6:45. "Mom, in _what country_ is this a late hour?"

"The country of _do as I say or else!_"

"...We're in _America_, Mom. So I'll be going-"

"Upstairs!"

"Mom, it's my _birthday!_ For once, can you _not_ be so uptight about everything and let me have a little fun!?"

She narrowed her eyes at me and for once, I narrowed mine back. She needs a parenting book thrown at her! At least Daddy would've let me go if he was home!

"Up...stairs." I growled and stomped upstairs to my room. Not only is she strict, she's unfair! Who the hell wants to party in the day time!? It hotter and there would be no point in the multicolored lights Ro bought!

That's all I really want for my birthday. Damn the party, I just wanna see Roxas. I could've spent all day with him and it would've been the best birthday ever.

I checked my phone to see I had a new voicemail.

_Today is your day, girl_

_I wanna see you smile_

_Another year in this world_

_You've waited for a while_

_Let's celebrate, I got cake_

_We'll party until day_

_Lemme get this off my chest_

_I've got something to say_

_Happy birthday_

_Happy birthday_

_Happy...birthday_

_To you_

I smiled as soon as I heard Roxas' voice. How he's able to make up a new song each year, I have yet to know. But I still love it.

_Happy birthday, Sweetie. I'll be there in a little bi-_

_HEYYYY GIRL! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BIIIIITCH!_

**_AXEL, SHUT UP!_**

I laughed as the two started to argue on the message.

_Okay, okay! Shit! Happy birthday, baby. Sorry for ruining this message. Actually, I'm just sorry Axel was born. I love you._

_Choke on my **motherfucking** cock..._

**_Look here you ass-eating bastard-!_**

The message ended there. Leave it to Axel to piss Roxas off. I sometimes wonder if he was neglected as a kid. Maybe that's why he's so screwed up now.

"Sorry, but I won't be going tonight. Not if Mom has anything to say about it." Someone violently rapped on the window, scaring the crap out of me. I walked over and pulled the curtains back to see Roxas waving at me. Sighing, I opened the window.

"Hey beautiful. Come on."

"I can't go..."

"I figured...which is why I said come on. Larxene is covering for you."

"Wait, how are you _up_ here?" I asked.

"BECAUSE HE'S STANDING ON **_ME!_**" Axel yelled. Roxas laughed as he jumped down. "Jump!"

"Will you catch me!?" I glared at Axel.

"Depends!"

"Axel, if even her _foot_ touches that ground when she jumps I will rip your heart out of your _goddamn_ chest and _force feed_ it back to you _**anally**_..."

Axel blinked, afraid of his best friend. "_You_ better catch her then."

Roxas shoved him out the way and opened his arms. I didn't even think twice before I jumped out the window. I trusted Roxas with everything in me and I knew he'd catch me.

Landing in his arms felt like home. A comfortable, strong home. "I can't believe you're sneaking me out," I smiled.

"Love makes you do crazy shit. And I don't mind any of it," he grinned, kissing my forehead.

XXX

The party was _epic_. I thought he was kidding when he said he ordered strobe lights. They were multicolored, making me love them so much more. And Sora did invite a lot of people. Nearly all my friends were here, which meant over 200 people.

Which should explain why Roxas had green contacts and brown hair tonight.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around me with a drink in hand. I knew it was Roxas by looking at the skull ring on his middle finger.

"This party is amazing! Thank you so much!" I called over my shoulder.

"Anything for you, babe!" I smiled and leaned my head back on his shoulder. Being in his arms felt better than any mattress on earth. Well, maybe not as good as his. Good Lord, it _vibrates_ like a massage chair sometimes.

"Body shot time!" Axel yelled, running to the backyard with half the people here. You know, Axel would be the one to make underaged kids do body shots. He's probably gonna go to jail tonight.

Problem by Ariana Grande was now playing. Roxas started to sway to the beat and I joined him.

_One less problem without ya_

_I got one less problem without ya_

_I got one less problem without ya_

_I got one less, one less problem_

He turned me around to face him so we could dance like we normally do. He made me do Kid In Play with him and it was fun. For a minute, I forgot about everything and everyone else. Roxas was my party. He brings the fun with him wherever he goes.

Next, Animals by Martin Garrix started to play. "You really are enjoying my body, aren't you?" he laughed.

"If that's what you wanna call it, then sure," I smirked.

"I mean look where your hands are." I looked down to see my index fingers pulling at his belt loops. I quickly pulled them away and laughed nervously. "Hey, don't be embarrassed. I _liked_ it." He pulled my arms and wrapped them around his neck.

The next song was Or Nah Remix with The Weeknd. We won't even discuss the lyrics right now...

Roxas immediately glared, turning towards the DJ booth to see none other than Axel Michaels smiling at us. "Can we get a spotlight on the power couple in the middle of the room!?" he laughed. But when did he get back inside?

"Ha, funny! Can I get an _ass whooping_ for **_this bitch_** at the booth!?" Roxas yelled.

"I'm changing it! Damn!" He rolled his eyes, changing it to Bitches by Hollywood Undead.

"Now this I can get with!" Roxas laughed.

"How is this any different?"

"Because it's not _as_ bad. A little. On a scale of one to ten, how hot is this party?"

"Twelve," I smiled.

"Then I've done my job right. Happy birthday, baby."

"Thank you so much." I kissed him, completely forgetting about Axel and his stupidity.

Then Pigskin played.

_I'm so icy_

_Like ice cream_

_All you ladies take a scoop and try to bite me..._

Roxas laughed and sang along. "Girl I'll wear you out like some Nikes. Haters steppin up either beat feet or try me. Nibble on your ear like my name is Mike Tysie. Get you in the ring, world champ all feisty. Girl hurry up I'm a shot clock runnin out of time. Ain't no three pump chump shootin 3's on this baseline..."

He grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to him as we danced.

_Go on girl, lemme touch that body_

_You know I like it when you drop it low_

_Hike up that skirt, get naughty!_

_Hut 1! Hut 2! Hut 3! Go_

_Go on girl, lemme touch that body_

_You know I like it when you lose control_

_Hike up that skirt, get naughty!_

_Hut 1! Hut 2! Hut 3! Go!_

"Cause I'm that kinda guy that you'd love to be! There ain't nobody that can _fuck with me!_ And all the ladies want me to-"

Roxas noticed my glare and froze. "Show them where the toilet paper is at the store because I'm such a nice guy!" he sang.

"Where's the toilet paper, Roxas?"

"Hell if I know. I _never said_ I was capable of locating toiletries while highly inebriated."

And Everywhere I Go, which Roxas sang along to as well.

_Wake up!_

_Grab beer, grab rear, shave beard, put on some scene gear!_

_Gotta get drunk 'fore my mom wakes up!_

_Break up with my girlfriend so I can bang sluts!_

"You better not..." I said in my Patrick voice. You remember that episode when Patrick thought Spongebob ate his chocolate bar? Yeah, like that.

He laughed. "How many times I gotta tell ya, Darlin'!? I loves ya!" When his favorite verse came, he sang along again.

_Let's get this party started_

_Let's see some forty chugging_

_I wanna see your booty rubbing against my-_

"Against your what?" I asked.

"My...my nothing. I wasn't gonna say dick..."

Idiot...

I shook my head and laughed. "Roxas, how many drinks have you had?"

"Not many. Just five glasses...and fifteen shots...and a small bottle before I came to get you, so I'm only slightly tipsy."

"Babe, you're drunk..."

"I resent that! I'm only slightly sober... tipsy...drunk...uh, tipsy. I forgot my lie."

Laughing, I pecked his lips.

"Oh, and I got your present!" He pulled something out of his pocket, holding it between his index finger, middle finger, and thumb. It had a silver band with a diamond that matched his eyes in between two white ones.

"I thought it would be perfect for you. It's a promise ring," he smiled shyly.

"A promise ring?" I smiled.

"Yeah. I was a little reluctant to give it to you because I didn't think you would like it." It wasn't rare for him to something so sweet. It was just rare of him to be so shy about things. It's so cute.

"Roxas, _I love it_. Thank you so much."

"There's a catch, though. I want you to promise me that the day you take this off is the day I replace it with an actual engagement ring."

"I promise."

I watched as he slipped the ring on my finger and hugged me. "How much did that cost?"

He went rigid. "Eight."

"Hundred? That's...decent I guess. At least you didn't go overboard."

"Haha, yeah. _Hundred_..."

I pulled back and glared. "Roxas...how much did this ring cost?"

His eyes avoided my intense glare as he shifted back and forth. "Eight grand..."

"I cannot **_believe_** you!"

"I wanted you to have the best! I'm sorry."

Trying to be mad at his pout was like trying to ignore an injured baby. Impossible. His intentions were good, even though the ring costs more than all the items in my bedroom.

Despite that, this is an awesome party. Why? Because Roxas threw it for me.

**XXX**

**Merry Christmas Everyone! Or...whatever you choose to celebrate at the time! I'm not quite sure how to spell hauna... Hanna...han-something. You get the idea, I hope. I hope everyone has fun and is safe. Happy Holidays!**


	6. Chapter 6

**06**

After two in the morning, we snuck back into our house. Sora drove, of course. Axel went to Larxene's room and Roxas and I went to mine.

"I am _sooooo_ fucking wasted," Roxas laughed. And then I heard a thud. Of course, he fell.

"I'll go get you some water so you won't have that bad of a hangover." I walked over to my closet and changed into sweatpants and one of Roxas' shirts that he left here. Roxas couldn't look because he was face down on the floor. Well, half on the floor and half on the bed. I took my earrings and eyeliner off, messed up my hair a little, and went downstairs.

As I was filling up the glass, the lights turned on. I looked over and expected to see my mother, but no. It was much more dangerous.

"Roxas, are you out of your _mind!?_" I hissed.

No, he's drunk. I forgot.

"Maybe," he laughed as he sat on the kitchen table. "You left and I wanted to be near you," he smiled, wrapping his arms around me.

"You're so sweet. But you're also crazy!"

"About you? _Definitely_."

I heard a door open; the door to my _parents'_ room to be specific. He quickly climbed down and fixed his (still brown) hair. He slipped something out of his back pocket and sighed. "Don't panic."

My father leaned against the door frame with a yawn. "I _insist_. I _did_ miss your birthday and all." He took my hand and placed three hundreds in it with a smile. "Go crazy."

Wait, isn't he _drunk?_

"Dude-"

"Oh my God, just _take_ it. You gonna fight me over this at two in the morning or you wanna go to sleep?"

"...Sleep."

"Okay then, it's _yours_."

Why isn't this guy an actor? Seriously, if he can pull this off while drunk, I'd _love_ to see what he can do while he's sober.

He turned around and saw my father. "Oh, hello Mr. Chavis," he smiled.

Daddy smiled back. "Hey there, Princess. And _you_ are...?"

"Um, Daddy, this is Sora's brother..._Shane_. He was upset that he didn't get me anything for my birthday, so he gave me this." I held up the hundreds and waved them back and forth.

"Sorry for coming so late, Mr. Chavis. I just felt so guilty about not getting her a present, and Sora said she was still up, so I figured I'd just stop by," he smiled.

He nodded, folding his arms. There was no expression on his face. "Hey Shane, how old are you?"

"Seventeen, sir."

"I see. And you're Sora's brother?"

"Yes sir."

"...How do you know Nami?"

"She's over every time I visit Sora. She's like my best friend."

"Oh, so you don't live with your brother?"

"No sir. Tried it once, though. Sora is so _unbelievably_ lazy and I couldn't deal with it."

"Oh, believe me, I know," he laughed.

"Yeah. I should get going and bring him back his car before he flips."

Idiot! The car isn't outside!

"Sure. Nice talking to you, Shane."

"You too, sir."

I held back a relieved sigh as Roxas walked towards the front door. "Oh and Shane?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry to hold you up, but it's just unbelievable how _shitfaced_ you are. And _since_ you're shitfaced, I assume you didn't drive here. I mean, why in the world would you endanger your girlfriend by driving drunk, _Roxas?_"

Bloody hell...

"What-!?"

"While we're here, she missed her blush, you reek of Vodka and other colorful assortments of dangerous liquor, I heard you come down the stairs, the front door is locked, there's no car outside...and don't bump your head coming in through her window again tomorrow night, kay?"

I raised an eyebrow as he flashed us a thumbs up.

"How long have you known?" I asked.

"I dunno. I guess I've always had my suspicions. Or the fact that I saw him kiss your cheek and several other places on your face on his twentieth birthday. By the way, I respect that you didn't actually kiss her. Nice. And it may have something to do with the fact that _I work_ in the same building with the _dumbass_ who often drops his ID on the stairs in my house," he laughed, holding up Roxas' ID.

"I have been looking for that for weeks!" Roxas laughed.

"Wait, you work with Roxas!?"

"His father and I are partners! We run the company together. Why do you think I'm always wearing the clothes?"

...Well that's something new I never knew.

"I'm sorry for lying to you, Daddy. I just-"

"Hell, I don't care! Your mom was fifteen and I was eighteen when I got with her. Guess breaking the law runs in the family," he laughed. "Ah, I'm terrible. I'm going to my room now. Have fun! Don't get pregnant!"

"I-! Daddy!"

"What? I have to at least _act_ like a real parent sometimes! At least I didn't buy you condoms! Well...they were out of the kind I _like_ so-"

"Oh my God, _get out!_" I hissed.

"Okay, okay! Shit! There are some extra ones in your pillowcase if you need-"

"Out..."

"I'm going, I'm going! Shit! Wait, parent mode first...parent mode. You came home super late, yadda, yadda, yadda, disappointed face, scolding finger, blah, blah, blah, don't do it again, motivational guilt speech, you're grounded for a month, I guess."

"Wait, what!? But that's not fair!"

"Ooh, ooh, I know this one! _Life isn't fair!_" He laughed, throwing a triumphant fist in the air. "Yes! I'm a _parent!_"

Manipulation mode. "Daddy, why...?" I pouted.

He stared at me for a long time. Just when I thought he'd break, he bursts into laughter. "You fucking _ugly_, dude!"

Did he really just...?

"A month. That means no friends over, no computer, and no Roxas at the house."

I was about to yell, but I caught it. "Does that mean I can go to him?"

He placed a finger to his lips and grinned. "I meant what I said. Good morning," he winked, going to his room.

Roxas just died laughing. "I just _love_ your dad so much!"

I rolled my eyes and made him drink some water. Hopefully that'll help him sober up some.

"Oh, and here's your-"

"Keep it. I got more to blow, so I don't care."

I glared, pouting like a child. "You not gon' keep _hurting_ me like this, Roxas."

"How does giving you money hurt you...?"

"Because you make me feel bad about not wanting to take, but I feel bad about taking it!"

"...You got three hundred dollars for your birthday because _your loving boyfriend wants_ to give it to you. Poor you..." he frowned sarcastically.

"Shut up."

XXX

"I'm glad you guys snuck me out actually. I had the best time ever," I smiled. He wrapped his arm around me, effectively wrapping the cover around me as well. I swear, the only thing I could see, thanks to the moon, was his face.

He propped himself up on his elbow and smirked. "Okay, _what's_ with the staring?" he laughed.

"Usually you'd _like_ the attention."

"Oh I do. But I wanna know why. Is there any specific reason...? Like, am I _that_ hot, or are you _that_ much of a creeper?"

"I'm not a _creeper!_ I regret telling you what that means now!" He rolled his eyes and kissed me.

"It's fine, it's fine. I don't mind you being a creeper for once. It's actually adorable."

"You are so weird!" I laughed.

"I'm so glad you know!"

I sat up, leaning back against the headboard. "Now I'm bored."

"Go to sleep, then. Ooh, did you know there's a children's book called Go The Fuck To Sleep?"

"Are you serious!? What the hell!?"

"I swear! It's funny, really."

What is wrong with the world? Are people that stupid? Who would read that to a kid!?

You know...besides _me_.

He sat up as well sighing. "Well now I'm bored too. It's a fun bored."

"Fun bored? How is that possible?"

"Like group boredom. It'd be really boring if I were by myself. But I'm with you, so I can do this." He sat up kissed me softly, making me laugh. Even though there was a heavy amount of alcohol on his breath, I enjoyed it.

Sometime between the time he started and now, I didn't want to stop. I was too wrapped up in the feeling of his lips on mine that I didn't even notice that my hands were tugging at the hem of his shirt.

"Nami, don't. I'm not fully sober."

It was a terrible idea, but I just couldn't help it. I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"Please? Once is enough? No one has to know."

"Nam, you know-"

"No, I _don't_ know. But I want to so bad."

"Né, don't ask me this..."

"Please, Roxas...?

He pressed his forehead to mine and closed his eyes, probably debating with himself. A small part of me hated to see his face stuck in between desire and confusion like that. I could almost feel the pain he was experiencing.

The thing about hormones, though, is that you don't really care all that much in the heat of the moment.

He slowly nodded, pressing his lips to mine again. "I love you," he whispered. If I weren't kissing him, I probably would've felt the need to go crawl in a hole for what I did.

I thought I could stop being selfish. Looks like I'm still learning.

"I love you, Ro."

He kissed me every place possible, literally ripping my (his) shirt and throwing it aside. This was what I wanted, what I've waited so long for. And honestly, I loved it. No matter how wrong it was, I enjoyed every last second.

"Tell me when to stop."

I shouldn't have asked him. I knew in the pit of my stomach that this one little thing would lead to a whole public dispute. My conscience _screamed_ at me to tell him to stop and I didn't.

But if I did, there'd be no story to tell.

**XXX**

**I really wanted to make this a lemon, but I couldn't. The feels weren't right for this chapter. Seriously, I tried several times to rewrite this to put a lemon in here.**

**Reviews are nice :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**07**

When I woke up I was confused by the presence of clothes on my body. It couldn't have just been a dream, right? There's no way I could imagine something so.._mind blowing._ Sensual, passionate, _perfect_. There's no _way_ that was a dream.

I turned my head to see Roxas sitting on the edge of the bed, head bowed and fingers curled into his hair in what appeared to be frustration. He was fully clothed as well.

"Roxas?"

"I _trusted_ you, Naminé. I believed with _all my heart_ that you _wouldn't_ do that to me. And then I wake up naked with scratch marks in my back! You _knew_ I wasn't sober!" he spat, standing in front of me.

"I'm sorry-"

"Sorry!? We agreed to wait! What part of _illegal_ don't you understand!? You know, it sucks to know that I can't trust you around me when I'm drunk! It's sad! No, actually, it's _pathetic!_ I thought you were better than that, but it's clear now that I'm dealing with a _child_," he spat.

I felt horrible now. I should've known Roxas would have have never agreed to that if he was sober. I took advantage of that moment to get what I wanted. I didn't even consider how he would feel about it when his sober self found out.

Plus, Roxas has _never_ yelled at me like this before. I really blew it.

"I trusted you, Naminé. You broke my heart when you first decided to do something so stupid. And the fact that I don't remember a _goddamn_ thing after leaving the party makes it worse."

"Roxas, I'm _so_ sorry. I don't know why I asked that of you." I stood, trying to catch his eye as he started pacing.

"I don't wanna hear that," he spat.

"Then what do you want to hear? I'll say anything! I'll _do_ anything, Rox-"

"Basta, bien!? Yo no quiero que digas una mierda para mí en este momento! Y que has hecho más que suficiente! Maldita sea, sólo déjame pensar!"

_Stop it, okay!? I don't want you to say shit to me at the moment! And you've done more than enough! Goddamn it, just let me think!_

Tears ran down his cheeks as he turned away from me, body visibly shaking from anger. I really messed up.

Shrugging, I folded my arms. "How can you _automatically_ assume it's my fault if you don't remember what happened?"

He glared at me, and I swear I saw my life flash. "Are you saying that I _forced_ myself on you...? Are you honestly gonna stand in my face and _say_ that?"

"It could be a possibility-"

"It could _never_ be a possibility! Even if I was drunk, out of my mind, on some kind of deadly crack or fucking _possessed_, I would _never_ force myself on you! Ever! You know that! _You **know** that!_ I wouldn't purposely hurt someone I love! What's sad is I can't say the same about _you_..."

What am I doing? I know it's my fault, so why am I _doing_ this to him? It's hurting him and I need to stop.

"I'm sorry, Roxas. I just didn't think it was fair of you to-"

"You wanna talk about _fair_ now!? I don't think it's _fair_ that my first time with you was when I was drunk off my ass! I don't think it's _fair_ that I can't remember what happened! I don't think it's _fair_ that my own damn girlfriend doesn't love me enough to _wait!_ Nothing _about_ this is fair! Get over it!"

"I'm so sorry, Roxas. I'm sorry. Please, just...just sit down so we can talk."

"No, I need to leave."

"Roxas please-!"

"Don't touch me. _Do **not**_ touch me! It's best you stay far away from me. You knew it was wrong and you still did it...and that's what hurts. We'll talk when you _grow the hell up_." He crossed the room to get to the window and exited. I didn't bother to stop him because I know he's pissed at me. Why shouldn't he be?

I broke his trust and his heart.

XXX

After continuously calling his phone with no answer all weekend, I knew I wouldn't enjoy this Monday. I didn't even expect him to pick me up like he usually does.

I don't think he could find it in himself to even _look_ at me after what I did.

So I got up an hour before my alarm, got dressed and left. Did I go to school? Absolutely not.

I sported my favorite white jeans, red long sleeved shirt, and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I also wore shades to cover my eyes. The last thing I wanted was for the pedestrians who were already on the street to see me that way.

After three and a half blocks of walking, I came up to the familiar house and knocked on the door. Did he even want to see me after all this time? We weren't exactly on good terms the last time we spoke.

The door opened and I was met with a harsh glare. "Why are _you_ here?" he growled.

"I messed up..." my voice cracked as I spoke.

His face softened as he took my shades off. My eyes were probably all red and puffy from crying. "Nams..." He hugged me and I instantly cried.

"I _messed up_, Vanitas."

"What happened?"

Before I spill my guts to Vanitas, you're probably wondering who Vanitas is, why I'm here, why I'm telling him what happened, and why we weren't on good terms.

Let me start off by saying Vanitas is my cousin and Roxas' old friend. He's only two years older than me. The answer to the last three questions is because he was the first one to find out about me and Roxas' relationship.

Back when I was fifteen, Vanitas walked in on Roxas right as he told me I love you. He was instantly pissed and tried to fight Roxas because of it. Then he gave me an ultimatum, leave Roxas alone or leave him alone.

Of course, I chose Roxas.

_I refuse to be a witness to this illegality. I hope you rot in hell, you goddamn pedophile_, were his parting words.

So why am I here telling him about our fight? Because I miss him and I don't know who else to go to.

"Roxas...Roxas and I...he..." My words wouldn't even come out the way I wanted them to. "We slept together."

"What!? Did the bastard force himself on you, Naminé!?"

"No..." I sniffed.

"Then _why are you crying!?_"

"Because I started it! He was drunk and I took advantage of that! And he's mad because he wanted me to wait. I don't think he wants to see me anymore..."

He pulled me inside and closed the door. We both sat on the couch because I felt like I couldn't stand.

"I'm...not understanding. Why is he mad? Isn't that what he wanted from you in the first place?"

"No! That's what you never understood! Roxas _never_ asked me to sleep with him! Ever! He _genuinely_ loves me! And you only saw him as a pedophile!" I yelled.

"You were fifteen at the time! And he had just turned twenty! Of _course_ I saw him as a pedophile!"

"Well you fail to realize that _love_ doesn't have an _age limit!_ I have fun with Roxas. He's never made me feel uncomfortable a day in his _life_. He never pressured me to do anything I _didn't want to do_. He keeps me happy and I do the same for him. He makes me feel alive and I keep him alive!"

"And what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean!?"

"Roxas has a weak heart! The thought of me leaving him sends him into a panic attack! If he has one that's too bad, his heart could stop altogether! And he's constantly having panic attacks because of people like _you!_"

I placed my head in my hands and sighed. My stomach twisted uncomfortably. I don't know how, but I knew it had something to do with Roxas. I think he's panicking.

"Only his mother and I can calm him down. Axel's tried, but never succeeded. It's the same with Sora."

Vanitas sighed. "He never told me that. I just assumed-"

"Well you assumed wrong! _Roxas loves me_. He's really..._really_ disappointed in me right now. And I am in myself as well. He might not ever trust me again."

Vanitas nodded. "I'm sorry, Naminé. I'm sorry for assuming and I'm sorry that I turned my back on you. But I'm not entirely sorry for the pedophile comment. I reserve the right to my opinion."

He let me finish crying into his shirt. Despite what people say about him, Vanitas is a very loving person when it comes to family.

"I take it that by the way you're dressed that you're not going to school?" he asked softly.

"Hell no. I think I deserve a break for once," I sighed.

I felt him nod. "Okay, okay. Let's say that a certain blonde girl had an amazing cousin with a brand new debit card. Hypothetically speaking, would said girl allow that amazing cousin to take her to the mall to help her feel better?"

"She'd like that. Speaking hypothetically, of course," I smirked.

"Interesting response. Well, come on. Let's take a drive in my car to somewhere that probably doesn't involve a mall!" he smiled.

XXX

We reconnected- _at the mall_ -and told stories of things that have happened to us over the time we were apart. I let him in on some of the things Roxas and I did, my mother and her unfairness, Larxene and her nice streak (she'll kill me), my friends at school, and school itself.

He told me that he snagged a job as Roxas' grandfather's secretary at Demai co. and I caught him on an off day. No wonder his debit card holds so much. Or debit cards, I should say.

We've been here for two hours and he's maxed out five of them.

"Hey Nami, give me my other card right quick."

Six...

I just remembered that Roxas chooses to stay unknown and rarely ever claims the Demai name in public. Says he doesn't like the attention. He goes under a fake name like Evans or Williams. Chavis is his favorite, since it's my last name.

But wait...if the founder of the company is Roxas' grandfather, with Vanitas being his secretary, he must be really high up in the corporation. How in the hell did he manage to get a job like that!?

How are Dad and Roxas' dad friends...? I really need to pay more attention to him.

All of my thoughts immediately shut down when I saw familiar blonde and red hair walking side by side. Vanitas must have seen what I saw because he quickly turned me around and pulled me away. "They didn't see us, so we didn't see them That's how it works."

Vanitas' logic is so hard to understand, but I love it. I missed him like crazy.

"Sure, sure. But we're gonna have to talk eventually," I sighed.

"Eventually, yeah. But not right now. I won't let you-"

I hugged him without warning, not wanting to think about our earlier fight. Roxas means so much to me and I ruined...us.

He may never look at me the same again.

"Naminé, you'll get him back. I know...I know you feel for him. If he's this upset about it, it means he cares about your relationship. If he truly does love you, he'll come back to you."

I cried once again, holding on to Vanitas for dear life. He stood there and hugged me like a big brother would. "I didn't _mean_ it," I sobbed.

"He'll understand that. He will. Don't cry, Nami, please."

How can I not? Roxas might hate me.

**XXX**

**That argument though. I really, really hate to do that to them. But hey, what did you expect? It was important to him and his feelings are hurt. And yes, Vanitas is in this story too! I like Vanitas, so he's pretty much gonna be in every story I write.**

**Roxas will show up in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**08**

As we were leaving the mall, I felt a hand grab my wrist. When I looked back, I had to stop myself from crying. It wasn't who I wanted it to be, but that hurt more.

Then again, I'm kind of glad he doesn't want to see me right now. He needs his space, I guess.

"What, Axel?" I sighed.

"Um, okay, _first_, you need to chill the fuck out with all that attitude, bitch. Second, just listen for _ten_ seconds."

"...I'm listening." Axel smirked and stepped to the side to reveal Roxas.

Bastard...

Before I could open my mouth, he cut me off. "You said you'd listen! You didn't specify whether it was to me or to Axel!" he rushed.

I huffed, folding my arms. He stepped forward and gently unfolded them so he could hold my hands. "I'm sorry. Yes, I was pissed. And yes, I am _still_ pissed at you. You had _no_ right to do that and it hurt."

I looked down at my shoes, tears threatening to fall again.

"_But_...that doesn't give me the right to leave and ignore you like that. I'm just...I didn't believe you'd do that to me."

"I didn't mean to. And I'd take it back if I could, I _swear_. Roxas, I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you." He wrapped his arms around me, making me forget all about my lonely weekend as I melted in his hold. This is where I belong. And it feels good to be back home.

I cried, just like I knew I would.

"I _really_ do love you, which is why I'm still angry. It doesn't mean I love you any less, I promise. I forgive you."

"Thank you. I am so sorry."

How he's able to forgive me for that makes me feel even worse about myself. It's gonna take a while for me to gain his complete trust back, but it's worth it. As long as I'm with him, it'll be okay.

"Sorry to interrupt your um...moment, but why ain't she at _school?_" Axel asked.

Bastard!

"Yeah, isn't it Monday?" Roxas asked.

"Um...I forgot?" I tried.

I pulled away to see Roxas' eyes locked with Vanitas'. This isn't good. "I don't know what exactly got you to talk to Naminé again, but if it's gonna interfere with our relationship in any way, _you can leave_. I'm not giving her up for anything in the world. I _love_ her."

Vanitas walked closer and I stepped out of the way. "Honestly, after seeing _that_, I don't doubt you for a second."

Roxas' eyebrows shot up in shock and confusion. After a brief silence, he smiled. "So do I finally have my friend back?"

"Are you kidding me? Hell no."

Roxas put his hand to his ear with a smirk, as if expecting something else. "Well...I'm waiting."

Vanitas laughed. "Damn, ever heard of a dramatic pause? Ruining shit. You have your _bro_ back, man."

XXX

Somehow, we wound up in some kind of confession ring back at Vanitas' place. What do I mean by that?

"And that embarrassed you?" Axel laughed.

"Yes! It was my first time talking to this guy and he was so straight forward. Would you ask to see a girl's panties on the first-? Nevermind. I'm talking to the _king_ of panty raids here."

Axel held a fist up in the air. "The one and only! But let me get this straight, forwardness is a turn off for you?"

"Why are we discussing this?" Roxas asked.

"I wanna know what I did wrong with he- I wanna know!" he quickly covered.

"Nice..." Roxas glared.

"I guess you could say forwardness in that situation. But a major one is when a guy automatically assumes I want him," I shrugged.

"So _arrogance?_"

"Exactly!"

"So how in the hell are you with Roxas?" Vanitas and Axel spoke in unison.

"Because he's not assuming. It's a fact."

"Ha! Suck on _that_ bitches!"

"While we're on the subject, Axel, do you even_ have_ a turn off? A girl can blink and give you a boner," Roxas laughed.

"While that is most likely _true_, I _do_ have a turn off. As crazy as it sounds, if a girl stares at my lips while I'm talking to her, it'll piss me off. Or if she kisses me in the middle of the sentence. Like, if I _wanted_ to kiss you, I would _not_ be talking!"

"Maybe they do that to shut you up," Roxas mumbled.

"Okay, smart ass, what's a turn off for y-"

"Glitter. I hate, _hate_, _**hate**_ glitter! There's absolutely no point to the shit!"

"Mine is when a girl holds my face when I kiss her. I'm not the girl in this relationship, so don't do that to me!" Vanitas yelled.

"Oh my God, _yes!_" Roxas and Axel agreed.

"Okay, from a girl's point of view, it means she doesn't wanna let go of you. Relationship wise," I spoke.

"But that's stupid!" the three of them yelled.

"Oh, okay. I see you like to show out in front of your friends. But when we get home, he'll be like 'Oh no baby, I don't mind! You can touch my face, I wasn't serious!'"

"Ho shit! Roxy's whipped!" Axel laughed.

Roxas glared at him, immediately shutting him up

XXX

I went back home after school ended, only to let Ro in through the window again. I let him hold me as we laid on my bed. I'd get in trouble if Daddy found out but...eh.

Don't worry, I actually _didn't_ get in trouble for skipping school because Vanitas told Mom he called and asked for my help early this morning. I swear, she loves Vanitas to death.

So I only got chewed out for an hour this time, as opposed to five.

"You felt my panic attack earlier, didn't you?"Roxas asked.

I nodded. I knew it, though I don't know _how_ I knew. It was around five in the morning when I made the comment to Vanitas. He did have a panic attack and I felt it in my stomach.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"It was the strangest thing, really. Axel tried to calm me down, but he couldn't. Then, I could've sworn I felt you rubbing circles in my back like you do and I just...calmed down. It's like I could feel you right there next to me."

"I really wanted to help. I don't want you to die, Roxas."

He smiled, kissing my temple. "You know, I've heard that when a person can feel the emotions and presence of another, it means that they'll always be together."

"You get that from the Internet?" I asked.

"Tch, no. I actually got it from a _book_ this time!" he defended.

"Nerd."

"Geek."

"Fat ass."

"I-! Ooh, you gave me a new one. But I'll spare you..."

"Spare me? _Please_. Give it your best shot and I promise I'll still win."

"...Sex addict."

"Sex fiend."

"Nympho."

"_Fuck around_."

"...Damn it. What the hell is a fuck around!?" he laughed.

"Google it." I kissed his neck and he inhaled sharply. "Double win! I just accidentally proved my point!" I laughed.

"Oh shut up! It's a normal guy reaction! And it's worse because we already had sex. It's just gonna make me want you more. Anything you do is gonna turn me on."

"So if I just stay still-"

"That's not what I meant...but right now it is," he laughed nervously. "It kind of shot through the roof when you kissed me.

"You like my kisses."

"No, I _love_ your kisses. And apparently genie does too," he smirked as he kissed me. "I'm not supposed to be doing this. I'm still mad at you."

"I understand. You have every right to be."

He sighed, intertwining our fingers. "Oh well. After another hour or two, let me take you out. Anywhere you wanna go."

"Why not now?"

"Because it's visible," he deadpanned.

I laughed as his face turned red. "It's really embarras- Don't look at it!" He rolled on his stomach and whine into the pillow. "You're such a perv!"

"I'm so glad you know."

"...I expected as much."

**XXX**

**The end!**

**Great story right!? And it's only eight chapters long! I did good, I think. I'm now looking for new ideas for a new story. I have a few, but...eh.**

**See you in my next story!**

**I'm lying my ass off. Why the hell would I end it here!? I would be a terrible person XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**09**

Roxas took me out, just like he said he would. We went to the movies. Odd thing is, the theatre we went to was completely empty, even though it was five minutes into the movie already.

I didn't even pay attention to whatever was playing, honestly.

I sat sideways in Roxas' lap. I feel like his muscles are hugging me too. Don't...judge me for that. You don't understand.

This is just too much. He makes me melt every single time we're near each other. I can't...say..._words_ to even describe it!

He turned his head and pressed his lips to mine. I wasn't surprised at all when the kiss deepened, but something felt different. His movements were slower than usual, more sensual. "Stand up," he whispered. I only stood up for three seconds before he pulled me back down into his lap, making me straddle him.

"This is just payback for what you did when I was drunk," he whispered. He pulled away and latched onto my neck. I gasped, digging my nails into his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" I struggled to speak.

"That's a stupid question. _What_ am I doing, Naminé?"

I thought sure my lip was gonna bleed from how hard I was biting it. He's doing this on purpose. Now, more than ever, I regretted my decision to sleep with him.

"I figured there's no point anymore. What's done is done, so why not do it again?"

...Damn him and his logical sounding words!

"I'm not quite sure we should do this..."

"Why not?"

"Well for one, we're in a public place! And two, were you_ not_ the one who flipped a shit on me for convincing you sleep with me while wasted?"

"You forgive me, right?"

"I do, but-"

"And I've forgiven you, so it's forgotten. Like I said, we've already done it, so what's the harm in doing it again? The only difference is that I'm sober right now. _I'm_ asking _you_."

He pulled my face down to kiss me again. If he doesn't stop, I'm gonna give in. Then again, I don't exactly want him to stop. Why would I? This is technically what I wanted in the first place.

"Can I?" he asked, fingers tracing patterns in my lower back. I couldn't help but to shudder under his touch.

So- like the immature little kid that I really am -I nodded. He let out an extremely sexy growl. Knowing we could be caught at any moment kinda gave me a rush of adrenaline. It felt amazing.

Yet, after everything we've gone through, I've learned nothing at all.

"HOLY SHIT!"

I shot up and fell over the row of seats in front of us. Roxas stumbled over his own seat and fell behind it. I could tell from the power in the voice that it was the last person I wanted to find out about this.

Hayner.

"Naminé, _get up!_" Terrified, I slowly stood up and was instantly met with his glare.

"Hi!" I tried to smile.

"Don't even. I knew he was a Demai, but Sora's older brother!? Don't you know he's twenty-one!?"

"Twenty-two in the summer," Roxas called.

"Roxas! _You_ are not helping!"

"I'm sorry, baby."

"Don't call her that! Don't _ever_ call her that! You're a sick son of a bitch, you know that!?" Hayner growled.

"Stop it! He can call me whatever he _wants!_ You're in _no_ position to be giving _my_ boyfriend demands!" I carefully switched back to my original row.

Hayner laughed. "Oh _I_ get it. Since the Demai family is loaded and all, _you're_ being a little gold dig-" I slapped him before he could even finish his sentence. How dare he doubt my feelings when he knows absolutely nothing about the situation!?

What I feel for Roxas is _real_. I've never felt so strongly about anyone or anything in my _life_. If Roxas and I aren't together, I don't know where or who I am until I see him again! He's my world. My _everything!_ He makes my heart beat _that_ much faster. My stomach does flips whenever he so much as brushes my arm.

So how _dare_ he stand in my face and call me a gold digger!? I would _never!_

"You better watch your fucking mouth, Hayner! I don't_ care_ how old he is! He's the most important person in my life right now. I'd rather be with him and _only_ him than to be surrounded by my friends. Or so-called, I should say. He understands me and connects with me like _you guys_ never could!"

"Even if that's true, how can you be sure he feels the same!?" Hayner yelled.

"Because he's _my_ Roxas! I can feel it whenever he looks at me. He's the only person that can look me in my eye when he speaks to me. It's not because he buys shit for me or anything else like that! We have _fun_ together, we have conversations that your simple mind would never be able to comprehend. I don't doubt his love for me for a second."

"Do you hear how you sound? Can you be _sure_, is what I'm asking you What if it's just about sex? That's _always_ the case and I don't want to see that happen to you! I could-!" He stopped, turning away from me.

"You could _what!?_" I snapped.

"You never seem to get it, do you? I could be so much better for you! But no, you pick this dumbass that's only after what's under your skirt!"

"ENOUGH!" I flinched as Roxas stood up and approached Hayner. "I won't sit here and let you say another ounce of bullshit in front of me. I love her. With _all_ my heart. This ain't some fucking teenage drama story. And this sure as hell _ain't_ a hit and run. I will _NEVER_ leave her! Any I'll be _damned_ if I let anyone try to take her from me..."

"Did it ever occur to you that she's a _minor!?_"

"DON'T YOU THINK I _KNOW_ THAT!? I DON'T _CARE!_ LIKE I SAID, _NO ONE_ WILL TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!"

"You keep thinking that, okay? That won't stop me from trying," Hayner smirked.

"You better get the fuck out my face before I break yours..." Roxas glared, standing right in front of Hayner.

Their eyes locked and they glared at each other for a long time. Hayner's eyes narrowed, as did Roxas'. If Hayner doesn't leave, Roxas will kill him.

"Hayner, please just leave. I don't want him to hurt you."

"Impossible."

"Let's recount those odds!" Roxas drew back to punch him but I jumped in the way and held onto him.

"Roxas, don't hit him! Please, just stop! Let's go!"

"Let go of me, Naminé."

"Let's go **_home!_**"

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. "Please...Roxas. He's not worth it. Leave him," I whispered.

"He leaves first," Roxas spat.

"I'll leave, but you'll regret not choosing me in the long run. I guarantee it," he snarled.

"One more word and I swear I will go to jail for assault of a minor," Roxas stated calmly.

I could hear Hayner's footsteps recede, but I refused to let Roxas go. "You are mine, you hear me? No one is gonna come between us."

"Of course, Roxas. This is where I belong, isn't it?"

Seconds later, he dropped to his knees. I knew when my stomach pulled that he was having a panic attack. I instantly dropped down and held onto him. "Calm down, Roxas. I'm not going anywhere. Ever. I'm right here in your arms and that's where I'm gonna stay."

"I-I'm really sorry, Naminé. I should have never asked that of you but I...I just couldn't help myself. God, I'm so _stupid!_"

"You're not stupid. It was a moment of weakness for the both of us. If I never did that to you on my birthday, you wouldn't feel compelled to do it now."

"But I'm not drunk! I _know_ better! I have _no excuse_! And I got so pissed at you for doing it to me, yet you forgave me instantly! I-I'm a hypocrite! I-"

"You're not a hypocrite, Roxas. It's all forgotten. I love you."

"I love you too. I love you so much. Please forgive me. I...I'm so sorry..."

His entire body shook as he held onto the back of my shirt for dear life. "Please don't let go." I rested my head on his shoulder and fought back tears as he cried.

Hayner knows. Hayner could also tell. How can we trust him with this information?

We can't. That's why he's freaking out like this...

**XXX**

**Hayner's going to be a recurring problem. You can guess why, though.**

**Why does Roxas cry? Panic attacks are worse than they seem. Speaking from experience, it practically comes out of nowhere. It feels twice as bad as your worst nightmare and you don't understand why or where it came from.**

**It sucks, but it's real.**

**Why is Hayner the antagonist here? I don't actually...know. Out of all the guys to pick from, I choose Hayner? Eh...**

**Why are we all ignoring the fact that Axel is now allowed to be alone with Naminé after the near-rape incident? Believe me, Axel knows better. He doesn't want to die. Plus, he has Larxene now.**

**And to Anna: She really, REALLY doesn't pay much attention to her parents. At all.**

**I think I've answered all of my questions. Have any more? Bring it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

A whole two months later, Roxas and I were still together and still going strong. I mean, why wouldn't we be? We're far from perfect, but perfect for each other.

When I checked my phone one morning, I had a voicemail from Roxas. He called at 3:32, which was odd for him. I put my headphones in and listened to it.

"Hey baby," he spoke in a rough, yet somewhat soft voice. He probably called as soon as he opened his eyes. "I'm not gonna be able to bring you to school today...I hope you don't mind Axel dropping you off. I have to be at work in about an hour for...mm, _something_."

There was a long pause, leading me to believe that he fell asleep during the message. Then, he started to talk again.

"I'm not asleep, I promise. I want you to have a good day. Can you do that for me? I don't wanna see a frown when I pick you up later." He gave a tired laugh. "You're absolutely _beautiful_ when you smile."

I laughed, looking up at the ceiling with a goofy grin. He's freaking amazing.

"I don't wanna go to work, babe...too tired. Need to hear your voice to motivate myself."

There was another long pause. "Promise you'll kiss me later? I miss you...lots." I laughed again, face hurting from smiling way too much. It's probably just me stuck in the "honeymoon phase" but I can't get enough of him.

"Que tengas un buena día, mi amor...te amo."

_Have a good day, my love. I love you._

I sighed as the message ended. I sent him a quick message and was instantly ready for my day.

XXX

I sat in the park with my friends out of pure boredom after school. I placed my earbuds in my ear to keep from hearing Hayner speak. It's not that I was still mad at him, I just didn't wanna hear him.

Okay, maybe I'm a _little_ mad at him.

I shoved a blowpop in my mouth and started to draw in my sketchbook. I don't exactly know what it is, but I'll find out once my mind stops wandering. Man, I feel like I have mental ADD when Roxas isn't around or something.

Then, he called, pausing my music. I frowned and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey baby! I'm on my way to come get you right now."

"Mkay. Thanks babe."

"So how was your day?"

"Eh, I'm alive. That counts, right?"

"That's not what I _asked_ you. How was your day?" he laughed.

"It was okay for the most part, I guess. Apparently, I'm passing Calculus. I _suck_ at math!" I smiled.

"Lord knows you do," he chuckled. "But at least you're passing the course. I'm proud of you."

"You ought to be. That's major improvement from last year."

"Definitely. I swear if I hear _what's a cosine_ from you again, I'll shoot myself."

"Speaking of which, how was _your_ day?"

"OH MY GOD, I'M GONNA SNIPE MY DAD IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREHEAD!"

"What'd he do now?" I laughed.

"He sent me halfway across town to the secondary building for copies of the sketch for the new hoodies- you know, the one you drew when you were messing around -and, of course, I _went!_ They didn't have it, so he told me to go look at the fucking warehouse! Which is stupid because they would _**never be there!**_ And what do I see when I get there!? _**Nothing!**_ So I had to go back to the office- aw, I just passed your school -and tell him I didn't see them, to which he replies _'oh, I have the copies on Sora's laptop. I needed you to get it from him'_. That would've saved me a lot of time and effort! I wasted five hours looking for some damn copies that SORA HAD!"

"Why does Sora have copies of my sketches? Hey, _why_ do you have copies of my sketches!?" I asked him.

"Dad told me to hold them and not to give them to him because...it would piss him off."

"He did what!?" The next thing I know, he's swearing in Spanish.

"Hey, hey, _calm down_. Hopefully tomorrow will be better. At least you know where they are now. And your day was good overall, right?"

"Yeah...I _guess_."

"Good. And your day can only get better from here."

"Well, I'll see you in a little bit, so my day is already gonna get better! Love you."

"_Who_ loves me?" I teased.

"_I_ love you, damn it."

"I love you too," I laughed.

When I hung up, my music resumed. Thoughts of Roxas- despite the meaning of the song -flooded my mind and made me smile.

_Everybody's like he's no item_

_Please don't like him_

_He don't wife 'em_

_He one nights 'em_

_I never listened, no_

_I should've figured though_

_All that shit you was spittin', so unoriginal_

_But it was you, so I was with it_

_Then to tell you the truth, I wish we never did it_

_Cause I usually do stick to the business_

_But you came out the blue, and then you flipped it_

_Goddamn, baby, my mind's blown_

_Be forgettin' you love in a different time zone_

_Think I know what this is, it's just the time's wrong_

_Yeah, I know what you did, but baby I'm grown_

_Now my love is patient and kind and shit_

_This is real, we can build through different types of shit_

_If you was really the realest, wouldn't be fighting it_

_I think your pride is just_

_In the way_

_Funny how everything changed_

_Once you got all that you wanted_

_Nothing was ever the same_

I felt my earbud being taken out of my ear. "Dude, what are you _listening_ to?" Riku asked.

My face went red. "The Worst by Jhené Aiko. Was I singing out loud again?"

"Uh, duh. This isn't your type of music, Nam. Just from the lyrics, I can tell. It sounds stupid," Kairi spoke.

Not my type of music? I mean I've only had a change in music since _two years ago!_

"It's not _stupid_. She's upset that he did a hit and run," I shrugged.

"I understand that," Riku shrugged and nodded.

"...That's stupid," Olette said.

"Well I'm not asking you to listen to it! Damn!"

Hayner scoffed. "Look, I just think-"

"Aha, yeah, no. I don't really care what _you_ think. Shut the fuck up." I returned to my music and sketchpad. The last person I want to hear from today is Hayner. He's been flirting with me all day and I wanna punch him in the face. How _dare_ he flirt with me after what he said that day!?

Someone sat in front of me, but I didn't look up. I already knew it was Roxas. I discreetly paused my music because I knew he would talk to me until my music changed to the next song.

"Okay, since you can't hear me, you remember that bear you 'lost' before? Well, it looked like a clown, so Axel and I burned it. I'm sorry. You know how I feel about clowns and you were doing that shit on purpose."

_He_ did that to Sir Snow!? He was my favorite!

"Oh, I'm not the one that ate your cheesecake. I'm not allowed to say who it was. Hey, that drawing looks amazing. Um, you really shouldn't wear all black around me because you...you excite my John. Then again, you do that with all _white_ too. I keep saying I will but I will never watch Insidious with you. _Ever_. Fuck that. _I_ accidentally wasted beer on your work for Friday. I'm sorry about that too. I'm a _little mad_ because you deleted all my sex songs out of my phone but you have a whole playlist dedicated to it! But I'm the gross one!? And I know you threw away that outfit I bought you, even though you looked amazing in it!"

"It made me look like a slut."

"No it did-! Wait, how...much of that...did you hear?" he asked.

"All of it, _bear burner!_"

He looked away. "It wasn't my idea and you _know_ clowns freak me out..." he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and he stood up. "And I didn't throw it away. I gave it to Xene."

"You still didn't keep it."

"You didn't keep that bracelet I got you, though."

"I-! I did!"

"You sold it online for fifty cents..."

"I'm sorry but it was _really_ ugly," he pouted.

"I know!" I smiled.

"Then why-? I find myself not liking you right now."

"But I like me. That's all that matters."

He started clapping. "How long have I been trying to tell you that!? Geez!"

I laughed as he helped me stand. He had on his maroon beanie with the silver paw print in the front that made his hair hang over his black shades, a shiny silver sleeveless shirt, and maroon pants that bunched at the ankles of his black hightops.

He took the blowpop out of my mouth and stuck it in his own. "Ooh, I love watermelon!"

So do I! Bastard!

"Um...Nami? Who's this?" I heard Olette ask. Before I could open my mouth, Roxas spoke for me.

"Su papá," he grinned. _Her daddy_.

"Oh, _no_ sir. You _thought_ I was gonna call you that," I spat.

"I'm sorry...but did I tell you to speak? No, now go make me a sandwich," he pointed in some random direction. I kicked him in his shin and he fell. "I most likely deserved that."

"You did."

"Could you, like, drag me to the car?" he asked.

"No! Get up!"

"Hello! I still didn't get an answer!"

I faked a smile. "He's my idiot friend from out of town. I'm gonna leave now."

"I'm friend-zoned now!?" Roxas yelled. I had no idea what he was doing, but I knew he was gonna embarrass me.

"Don't do this..." I warned.

"And why not?"

"You're gonna embarrass me," I hissed.

"Oh, it's always about you, isn't it!? What, you get tired of me and then you start calling me your friend without warning!? What did I do!?"

"Oh my God, shut up. _Please, please, please_ shut up."

"No, I'm not gonna shut up! You hate me and I wanna know why! I di-" He snickered, covering his mouth. "Damn it, I can't be serious right now! It didn't work."

I rolled my eyes and gathered my things. "I'll see you guys later," I forced a smile through my irritation. They all said goodbye and I left Roxas standing there.

"Hey, babe, are you mad? Né!? Naminé! Come back here! Te quiero!" _I love you_

"_Bite me!_" I growled.

"Don't get mad when I do it later, now!"

I got to the car and pulled on the door, but it was locked. I looked behind me to see Roxas a few steps behind me, shaking his keys. "Locked it, sweetums."

"Shut up."

"Ooh, you _killing me_ with all this hostility," he scoffed, unlocking the car.

I rolled my eyes, getting in the car. He went way too far. Doesn't he understand that my friends are idiots? They'll eventually try to find out exactly who he is and snitch. If he was going to get out the car, why couldn't he just pretend to be my friend?

"Nami, come on. Don't be that way. You're just so cute when you're embarrassed. You still love me?"

"A little."

"A lot?"

"A _little!_" I mumbled.

"...A lot?" I forced back a smile as he nodded for me. He chuckled and kissed my temple. "Lo siento, mi amor."

I let him trail his kisses down to my neck until a smile broke my scowl completely. It wasn't sexual, like most people might think. It was honestly just an intimate gesture. Though I'm thoroughly convinced that he has some kind of weird fetish involving my neck and his...face. "I love you, Roxas," I laughed.

"I know you do. I love you too." Proving my earlier thought, he pulled his lips away and just rested his face there, nose against my pulse. "I'm really sorry, baby. I won't do it again if it upsets you this much."

"It means so much when you apologize. Let's go home."

He sighed through his nose. "Home is where the heart is, but you're already right here. So I'll go to the second best place."

I giggled, pushing him away from me. "Just drive."

"Fine, fine." His right hand found mine and intertwined our fingers as he pulled off.

**XXX**

**Chapter 11 and 12 will kind of be fillers, but hopefully they're entertaining!**

**To De4thL0rd: I don't think you wanna _know_ what he did with her panties. He was by himself when it happened, if that helps!**


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

"Sup redhead."

"Sup Blondie."

Believe it or not, that was our most normal greeting ever. Axel and I can't say a simple _hey_ to each other without wanting to sling the other into the nearest brick wall repeatedly. So we greet each other like that.

"You guys are so _weird_," Roxas laughed.

Axel stood from the couch and stretched, a few bones in his back cracked as he did so. I cringed with each annoyingly loud pop. "Man, I'm getting old. I'm gonna go bring Larxene to the movies because I'm bored. Be back tomorrow."

"It's gonna take you a whole day to go to the movies?" Roxas asked.

"Nope. I'm gonna go to the movies, go to her place, eat a little...and then I'm gonna fix me some food," he winked.

_Gross_, Axel...

"Have...fun then," Roxas said, looking quite disgusted.

After Axel left, he and I went upstairs. "Damn, it's hot as hell in here," Roxas groaned. I quickly turned on the air. If it's hot, Roxas starts to whine. I'm in no mood to put up with it.

Roxas closed the blinds and pulled the curtains, leaving the room dark. For some reason, his house gets cold faster when the lights are off.

"So what are we doing?" I asked.

"I have absolutely _no_ idea. I just wanna be in the dark right now."

"Vampire," I laughed.

"Damn, I'd be a sexy vampire."

"...Riiiiight. You're still just regular old Roxas to me."

I could feel his glare even in the dark. "You don't think so? Well, I guess it's _about__ that time_..."

"About _What_ ti-? _Ow!_ Did...Did you just _bite_ me!?"

"No. That sexy ass vampire did. I'm just _regular old Roxas_."

"Roxas- Ow! Quit it!"

"_I do **no'zing!**_" he yelled in a purposely bad German accent."

"If you bite me again, I'll fucking bite you back," I growled.

"Ooh, that sounds _promising..._" His teeth sank into my skin again.

"Okay, _you_ asked for it!" I rolled on top of him and bit his shoulder. He...bit my forehead.

"So that's how you want it?" I challenged him.

"Yes, _that's_ how I want it."

I leaned down and bit the first thing I could, which was his nose. "Hey! That one actually _hurt_..."

"Really? I'm sorry. It's not like you've been biting me like you were starving," I said sarcastically. "Are we having another biting contest?"

"I could get with that," he laughed. I rolled my eyes and bit his cheek. "I feel like I'm losing and that just _won't do_." He rolled us over, biting my neck in several places.

"Unfair advantage! You can pin me because you're stronger than me!" I yelled.

"Who cares!? You bit my face! My _money maker!_"

"You must not make a lot of money then..."

"I know you _didn't_..."

I laughed and bit his bottom lip. It's the only thing I could reach from down here without him freaking out.

"Mmm..."

"Did...did you just _moan?_" I laughed.

"No! I...I said _ow._"

"That sound seriously lacked in O's and W's."

"I should get you a hearing aid then. You're hearing things." he laughed. I bit his lip again and got the exact same reaction as the last time I did it.

"Now that was _definitely_ a moan."

"It was a _suprised grunt_. I did _not_ moan." I bit the side of his neck and got a louder response. If _that_ wasn't a moan, then I'm lost as to what one really sounds like.

"So what the hell was _that?_" I smirked.

"Uh...Mufasa..."

I couldn't help but to laugh. "It was! _S__wearsies!_" he whined.

"The fact that you just said "swearsies" kills me..."

"Oh, shut up."

Taking advantage of his embarrassment, I flipped us back over. "Question..." he started. "Is it weird if I just wanna...you know...rub my lips all over your face?"

"_Yes!_ What the hell is _wrong_ with you!?" I laughed.

"I'm sorry! I just _want _to! Um..._can I?_"

"_No!_"

He laughed, making me want to believe he was kidding. What scared me was that he was dead serious. "I know it's weird, but let me do it! _Please?_"

"Are you out of your _mind_, man!?" I laughed. He placed his hands on my lower back, causing me to shiver slightly.

"Ooh, a shudder? Is someone _excited_? You _like_ this?" he teased.

"No..."

"Liar, liar, plans for hire!"

"Look bitch, this is your _last_ time quoting my husband."

He gasped _so _damn dramatically. "Patrick's your husband? How dare you! What am _I_ to you!?" he whined.

"_Dessert._"

"Ooh, nevermind! I am _just_ fine with that! I always knew you wanted some _ice cream_."

"What is wrong with you today?" I giggled.

"Eh, I'm a bit high. Just a little bit though!"

"I'm leaving you..."

"_**Nooo!**_" He rolled us over, laid _all_ of his weight on me and started to fake cry. "I'll just miss you so _**muuuuch!**_ Don't leave me! Baby come back!"

"Oh God..."

"You can blame it all on me! I was wrong and I just can't live without _yoooou!"_"

"Roxas, _no_..."

"All _**day long-!**_"

"Shut up!" I laughed.

"Okay. What do you want me to sing, then?" he asked.

"Nothi-"

"I'm so addicted to all the things you do _when you're going **down on me**_ in between the sheets. All the sounds you make, with every breath you take. It's unlike anything, when you're loving _meee!_"

"Just...no..."

"...Ass, ass, ass, ass, ass-"

"Don't you _dare._"

"There's something abooout cha **baby** that makes me want to give it to _yooou!_ I swear there's-"

"Skip..."

"**_Oh lover-!_**"

"Hell no!"

"She wraps those hands around that pole! And she licks those lips and off we go! She takes it off nice and slow cause that's PORNSTAR DANCING!"

"Nein!"

"There's so much shit I wanna do _to you_-"

"No!"

"The sheets, the pillows, the dresser, the covers, the mattress. That passion making love, girl you scratching me _uuup!_ But it's cool. Cause I love when we're touching, _I love when we're kissing_. Sexing you be scratching me uuuup!"

"Roxas..."

"...You _did_ scratch me. No, no wait, I got it! Been around the world, don't speak the language! But cha booty don't need explaining! All I really need to understand is when you _talk dirty to me_."

"I'm _so_ done with you right now..."

"_**You know what to do**_ with that big fat butt..._wiggle, wiggle, wiggle._"

"Ro, stop..."

"My girlfriend's a _dick_ magnet!"

"Leaving..."

"Don't leave me!"

"I couldn't even if I wanted to because you're _ on top of me_ lard ass!"

"...Do you like the way I flick my tongue or nah?"

"Will you please-!?"

"You can ride my face until you-"

"Finish that sentence and I will punch you in the damn face..."

"Drip and _cum!_"

"**_GET OFF OF ME WITH THAT!_**"

"Can you-"

"Sing one more song and I'll _kill_ you..." I spat.

"Then I'll go back to biting you..." He bit my ear, but didn't let go like he usually would.

"No, please! Get off! You're heavy and it's hot in here!" I whined pitifully.

"Why?"

"Because I said no and if you continue, it's ear rape!"

"Then prepare to be ear raped..."

"Why are you so..._this!?_"

"Just cause," he smiled.

"Roxas, you fatass, I'ma die under you!" He quickly rolled over, but realized a little too late that we were on the very _edge_ of the bed. The two of us went crashing to the floor. Our heads smashed together with a loud crack, making the two of us groan.

"I'm so sorry," I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

"I'm fine. I got headbutted a lot in football. Are _you_ okay, though?"

"I think so."

He repeatedly kissed my forehead, mumbling something in Spanish. I smiled, already feeling much better. "Stop, Roxas. I'm fine."

"I know. I just feel bad. That and I don't wanna let you go just yet."

I laughed and shook my head as he continued to kiss it. Sometimes this guy is just way too good to be true, no matter _how_ childish he is.

**XXX**

**In order, I think the songs Roxas sang are:**

**Baby Come Back- Player**

**Addicted- Saving Abel**

**Ass (Dance)- Big Sean**

**In The Closet- Michael Jackson**

**Motivation- Kelly Rowland**

**Pornstar Dancing- My Darkest Days**

**Slow- Jamie Foxx**

**Scratching Me Up Trey Songs**

**Talk Dirty/Wiggle- Jason Derulo**

**Bad Girlfriend- Theory Of A Deadman**

**Or Nah Remix- The Weekend, Wiz Khalifa, Ty Dolla Sign**

**I don't know why I wrote this the way I did, but it just came out thi****s way. I couldn't change it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

"Hey, are you okay? You ran out so fast that we didn't get to meet you boyfriend-friend," Olette joked through the phone. I had to listen to her on speakerphone because Roxas was still on top of me. And it was _ex__tremely_ hard to talk to her.

_Why_, you might ask?

"I didn't run out. I just needed to go because we needed to-"

"Yes! **_Oh my God!_**"

"Will you _shut **up!?**_"

_That's_ why...

He laughed into my shirt to muffle it. "Nami, if you're um..._busy_...I can call back later."

"No, Olette! I'm not even-!" He started to moan really loudly into the phone. I freaking hate him _so_ much right now. "Shut the fuck up, dude!"

He completely ignored me. "Oh _Jesus! More!_"

"I don't really wanna hear what goes on in your personal time! I'll call back later!"

"No, no, wait! **_Olette!_**" Roxas laughed as she quickly hung up. "You're a real douche, you know that?"

"_Thank_ you, Honey Bunches! That means a loooot! I actually do that when Axel's on the phone with his boss. He's _convinced_ that Axel's gay!"

It's actually funny when it's being done to other people. Especially Axel. "You are a terrible person."

"Yeah, but he got me back. He kept screaming _pass the blunt already_ when I was on the phone with my Mom," he sighed.

"Remind me to buy Axel whatever he wants for the next week!" I laughed.

"Ha...I find that _so_ fucking hilarious..." he said in a monotone voice.

"Right? I'm dying here!" I laughed, pretending not to notice his sarcasm. He rolled off of me without saying a word. "Hey, I was joking."

He remained silent.

"...Roxas?"

No reply.

I propped myself up on my right elbow, placing my left hand on his chest. "Roxas, it was a jo- Ahh!"

I felt him bite me again. Soon after, he laughed.

"Now _that's_ funny!" he cackled. I narrowed my eyes and kissed the corner of his mouth. His laughter instantly stopped.

"Still funny?" I asked, taking his bottom lip into my mouth. He let out a groan when I pulled away. "Does that _bother_ you?" I smirked.

The next thing I knew, he was pulling me into his lap and kissing me. I deepened the kiss as he grabbed my waist. His kisses are like my own little slice of heaven. I can never get enough.

He rolled us over again, but I didn't mind. I just wanted to keep kissing him. Out of the few guys I've dated, he has to be the best kisser.

He rolled his hips into mine, causing me to gasp. "Haha, _got_ it," he chuckled.

"And just what were you trying to find?" I asked. He did it again and I fought back a moan. Somehow, though I wish it wasn't, it was _still_ audible.

"_That_ specific sound. It's like music to me. Does it _bother_ you?" he purred.

Son of every _bitch_...

This went on for several more minutes, my uncontrollable moans filling the room as he rolled his hips into mine repeatedly. I tried to stop what was happening, but it was impossible. Not when it's _him_ and he's doing these things to my body that even _I _don't quite understand yet. It was so weird, so...different. It's like sex without the actual sex.

I thought sure I cut the air on...why is it so hot in here?

"Ro-Roxas, I feel like I'll-"

"That's the _idea_..." he purred softly.

I can't tell if he's doing this on purpose or not. It doesn't really seem like it. It's almost as if he can't stop himself. I know because I can't either.

Then, everything seemed to come undone. I felt like my entire body had just exploded out of nowhere. Heat washed over my entire body from head to toe, then back up again. It felt so painfully amazing that all my coherent thoughts were thrown out the window. The low hum of the air conditioner faded momentarily as Roxas continued. I pulled desperately at his hair to get him to stop so I could breathe for just a second, but no words ever came out of my mouth. Just sounds.

Damn it, what is this?

Finally, he slowed to a stop. I panted, trying so hard to move my limbs. I felt like I'd ran a marathon, but was satisfied instead of aching and breathless. No wait, I _was _breathless. "That did _not_ just happen," I groaned. Out of all times, he picked _now_ to laugh.

"That was **_awesome!_**"

"I..._hate you_..." I breathed.

"You don't understand how fucking awesome I feel right now! I made you cum from a _dry hump!_ I am fan- fucking -_tastic!_"

"I..._still_...hate you..."

"Nah, I don't think so." I could feel that idiotic grin that I knew was plastered all over his face. "I so gotta check that off my bucket list now! 'Be fucking awesome as hell' _check!_"

"Whatever. Damn, that _was_ awesome..."

He laughed, falling on the bed beside me with a light bounce. "This is funny! Well it's not _funny,_ but it's pretty fucking funny!" I frowned as he continued to laugh. My frown didn't last long because I eventually started to laugh with him.

Maybe it _is _a _little _funny.

"Hey, you wanna know the killing part about it? _I _got all the satisfaction and _you_ still have the hard on!" I smirked.

"...Shit. I...don't suppose you wanna-"

"Nope! I'm gonna take a nap." I rolled away from him.

"Come _oooon!_"

"No, Roxas."

"**_Baeeeee!_**"

I laughed. "No way! I- Roxas..."

"Mm, yes?"

"You wanna...you wanna take your hands off my boobs?"

"...Nah, I'm good. C is my _favorite_ letter, you know."

"Dude! Stop _touching_ 'em!"

"It's just a body part! Calm down!" he laughed.

"It's _my_ body part and I will _not_ calm down! Move your hands!" I whined.

"There are only two other places they can go. This, by far, is the safest place my hands can possibly be..."

"I completely forgot. You're twenty-one going on five!" I snarled.

"It's _six_ Get it right!"

"You are such a child."

"So does that make you a _newborn?_" he laughed, squeezing them unnecessarily.

"Fucking _**pervert!**_ You shouldn't touch these because I said no!" I slapped his hands until he stopped squeezing. His entire body went rigid for a few minutes before he sighed.

"You know what, you're totally right. I shouldn't have touched you that way. I really shouldn't have dry humped you either, seeing as how that could've led to something else. I don't know why I did it, but I'm _sorry_, sweetheart."

He removed his hands from my breasts, pulling my back against his chest as his arms wrapped around my stomach. "Soon, I'm gonna put a beautiful ring on that delicate hand of yours and make you my wife. Then and _only_ then will I be allowed to touch you like that. I feel like a complete ass right now."

This is another reason why I just adore him. It doesn't take long for him to realize when he's gone overboard or got out of line with a joke. And each time, he'll admit that he was wrong and apologize.

"It's okay, Roxas. I feel that we're even now," I shrugged.

"Or something like that," he laughed. "I love you, Né. I hope you can forgive me."

I smiled, letting my eyes slowly close. "I love _you_, Ro. It's already forgotten, so don't worry about it."

**XXX**

**Yeahhh, I kinda want to apologize for this chapter...but then again I don't. So I guess I won't.**

**NEWS TIME!**

**The Four Of Us is using up a lot of my brain power. Or at least the creative part, anyway. Meaning it probably won't be up this or next month.**

**BUT I will be uploading a spin-off called The Four Of Us: Lost Pages while I work on the third book. It's a separate book of oneshots pertaining to events I feel like I've skipped or ignored. How awesome am I?**

**Pretty damn awesome!**

**The events won't be in order, nor will they ALL be about the band's break up. It's really just randomness at its best. Keep a look out if you're interested!**


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

Roxas took me home and introduced himself to my mother, much to my chagrin. He wore his beanie and shades to hide what he really looked like. Even still, I told him not to! He's so _stubborn!_

When he wants to be.

"What did you say your name was again?" my mother smiled.

"Richard Williams."

_Idiot..._

"Can I call you Rich?"

"Absolutely," he smiled.

They talked and laughed for about two hours before he decided it was time to leave. After he drove away, my mother sighed with a smile. "I don't like that boy."

"Wait what!? _Why not!?_" I yelled.

"Because he's a liar. His last name is Williams, yet he's driving _Sora's car_. That means he's a Demai."

Shit! I _forgot_ about that! Roxas lets Sora drive his car, not the other way around. So when Roxas drove his own car, Mom got suspicious.

"Actually, Sora let him drive his car. We were all hanging out at his house before Sora had to go to work. He dropped Sora off, then me," I lied.

"Sora trusts him that much with his car?" she asked.

"Of course. Richard is his cousin."

"Oh! Okay, that makes much more sense! Thanks for clearing that up. Now I like him."

I heaved a relieved sigh and went upstairs to take a nap.

XXX

"Pst..."

I wanted to see what the noise was, but didn't feel like getting up. Instead, I just rolled over on my stomach.

"_Psssssssssssst!_"

I purposely ignored it, trying to fall back to sleep.

"_Psssssssssssssssssssssssssss_-"

"WHAT!? **_WHAT!?_**"

"Richard Williams, huh?"

I leaned over and turned the lamp on to see who was talking. "Daddy?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Not just him..."

I looked over to the occupied recliner in the corner. "And...Roxas. Oh boy."

"Oh boy is right. As a father, I _should_ be wondering how he even got in here, though I see the window is open. But...I wanna be a curious friend and ask why there are several hickeys and bite marks on your neck, arms, and _legs_..."

"U-Um...he...bit me..." I said slowly.

"D'you have sex?"

"No! Daddy, what the _hell!?_"

"You don't have to lie! I think it's kind of cute! Just _tell_ me!"

This has got to be the most embarrassing moment of my life. Is he being serious!? He's acting like a fangirl!

"I may or may not have dry humped her a little. Just..._throwing that out there_," Roxas shrugged.

"So cute!"

"Daddy!"

"Hey Roxas, did she call _you_ that?"

You have got to be fucking kidding me. This is so not happening right now.

"Good one, Mr. Chavis! I love your Dad!" Roxas laughed.

"Dude, after today, you can just call me Demyx..."

"No he _cannot!_ I hate you guys!" I whined.

"Okay, okay, I quit. Damn, I knew I was never meant to be a dad. You can not get into any _real_ trouble with me. No shit, I'm probably gonna laugh at everything you do," he admitted.

"So what if she got pregnant?" Roxas laughed.

"Oh dude, you're _pregnant!?_ Good luck taking care of it. I'm sure as hell not doing it," he laughed.

Someone please kill me now...

"No, she's not pregnant. Even if she was, you wouldn't have to pay for a thing. I am a Demai, you know," Roxas smirked.

My dad, and I use that term loosely, put a hand over his heart and wiped a fake tear. "That is so sweet! I really like you, Roxas. I do."

"I feel a bromance!"

"HELL NO! WHY ARE YOU GUYS EVEN UP HERE!?"

"Oh, he texted me and asked me to let him in," Dad shrugged.

"...You have his number?"

"Of _course_ I do! What good father doesn't have his daughter's boyfriend's number?" he asked. And it horrified me that he was serious.

"Hm, you're right. I guess only _every other parent in America!_" I spat.

"Good thing I'm from Spain, huh?"

"_I'm_ from Spain!" Roxas grinned.

"_No fucking way!_ That's awesome!"

Kill me _please_. I'm ready.

"I thought the window was open. How'd you let him in...?" I said.

"Well yeah...I opened it for him and let him come in! Front doors are for losers! Jesus, Nam, catch up!" my dad scoffed.

Nevermind. I'll do it myself...

**XXX**

**Yes, Demyx is her dad! I feel confident about that decision. It'll make a huge difference later on, I think.**

**You guys are awesome! Just needed to say that.**

**Also, my mind is horrible. While I've been working on TfOU (both We Are One and Lost Pages) I started editing an old fic of mine.**

**I's gonna upload that too.**

**I don't know why I'm doing all of this! My brain can't take it! Agh, I'll still see you next chapter, though.**


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

My alarm clock went off, making me mad. As much as I wanted to throw it, I couldn't afford to break _another_ clock.

"Babe, make it _stoooop!_" Roxas groaned. I reached up and shut the alarm off, making him sigh happily. If I wasn't so tired, I would've laughed when he wrapped all his limbs around me to keep me from getting up.

"I gotta get ready for school," I mumbled. He groaned again, but took his arms and legs from around me. I went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. Five minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"What!?"

"Let me _iiiiiin!_"

"No! I'm taking a shower!"

"_Let me take one with you!_"

"I'm almost done! You can wait five more minutes!"

"I _caaaan't!_ I'm gonna **_diiiiiie!_**"

"You just wanna see me naked..."

"_Yaaaasss!_"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, ignoring his whining and pleading for another five minutes. I love him, but he can be so...

"See there! I'm dead now! You're so mean!"

So _that_.

When I came out of the bathroom, fully dressed, Roxas sighed. "I don't even _wanna_ take a shower anymore..."

"You have extra clothes in my closet and you have to be at the Demai building today! _No excuses!_ Get your pervy ass in the shower!" I shoved him in the bathroom and closed the door.

Twenty minutes later, he came out with a towel around his neck and another around his waist. "Hey Nami, wanna see me take my towel off?"

"If I say yes, you'll _actually_ take it off. So no," I laughed.

"Now that I _know_ you want me to, I'm gonna take it off!" he grinned.

"No, I was kidding! Do **_not_** drop that towel!"

"Well...why not?"

"Because I don't wanna see you take your towel off!"

He rolled his eyes, smirking. "Then turn around cause I'm taking it off."

"No! Roxas, don't you-! Oh goddamn it..."

He pulled at the waistband of his boxers, laughing. "You thought I didn't have anything on under here, huh!? You so _nasty!_"

If I didn't love him, I'd hate him so much...

XXX

I had another hour before I actually had to be in class, so we went to the park. "Since my hair's dry, you feel like doing it?" he asked.

"Sure. Is that gel still in your glove compartment?"

"Always, duh. Gel is love...gel is _life_," he whispered. Great, now he's reminded me that I can never look at Shrek the same way again. **(1)**

I went over to the car and got the gel and comb that he keeps for 'emergencies'. He can't go a day without making sure his hair is absolutely _perfect_. Not that I minded. His hair is perfect. And despite all the gel, it's _so_ soft.

"Lay back," I told him. He turned sideways on the bench and laid his head in my lap. I love doing his hair. Daddy always said if a man is in love with his hair and let's you touch it, he's in love with _you_. Or at least cares about you deeply.

Which explains why Mom and I aren't allowed to touch _his_ hair.

And the thought just sounds amazing; Roxas being in love with me. Even though I'm with him, it's hard to believe at times. Whenever we're apart, he's all I think about. And I know he thinks about me too.

No one can ever tell me that we don't belong together. Because we do. He's my better half.

Once I was done spiking the front, I sighed. "Sit up." He didn't respond. "Roxas are you-?"

His head fell to the side as he started to snore softly. "Aw, that's adorable," I whispered. I leaned down and kissed his forehead, hoping it would wake him up. He didn't flinch, budge, or move in any way.

"He _really_ fell asleep. Wow." I grabbed his shoulders and sat him up. Once he was up, I drew my knees up to my chest and let him rest his back against my shins.

Honestly, how hard is he sleeping?

I finished up the back of his hair. When I got done, I noticed Roxas mumbling in his sleep. I couldn't make out what he was saying, so I leaned closer.

"Please...don't take her from me..."

My stomach pulled downwards as his hand curled into a fist. The last time my stomach did that, he was having a panic attack. So...is he having one in his sleep?

"Nami..."

I put my hand over his chest. His heart's beating too fast. "Roxas!" I shook him, jarring him from sleep.

"Huh? What's wrong!? Are you hurt!?" he asked, quickly sitting up. He touched various places on my body to make sure that I was really okay.

"I'm _fine_, Ro. Y-You were having a panic attack in your sleep. I was just worried..."

He sighed, wrapping his arms around me. "It's okay. I'm fine." He kissed my forehead, gently rubbing my arm. "I didn't even know I was having a panic attack."

I wiped my tears on my knees and sniffed. "What were you dreaming about?

"I...It's not important."

"Roxas-"

"I should get you to school. And _you_ should pull your skirt down."

I gasped and forced my skirt down. It's a good thing we're the only ones here.

XXX

The car drive was way too short. We were at school, but I didn't wanna leave the car. Something told me something bad would happen if I did.

I mean, it's not like we're doing anything important in class. It's nearing the end of senior year and we'll mostly be on field trips starting next week. But if I make up a reason to stay, he'll just make me go to class.

Why is is so hard to get out of this car!?

"Get out of my car, dude!" he laughed.

"Alright! I'm going," I smiled. I leaned over to kiss him. When I pulled away, I could see the uncertainty in his eyes. Something's definitely wrong. Before I could question him, he grabbed my chin and kissed me again.

The kiss deepened as he pulled me closer. I was terrified, yet satisfied at the same time. He's never kissed me like this before. I can feel..._desperation_ pouring off of him like heat waves.

He pulled away hesitantly. He didn't speak, didn't move...nothing. "Roxas, you're scaring me. If you want me to stay with you, I will. Just _say_ something."

"You shouldn't miss school for me-"

"But you _need_ me! Roxas, I'm here! I'm _right here_ for you! Please, tell me what's wrong!"

"I'm fine, baby. _Really_, I am. Just go to class."

Those four words hurt me more than they probably should have. Just go to class? Is he getting sick of me? Did I do something wrong?

"You...okay." I threw my bag over my shoulder and got out the car. Whatever this is, I don't like it. What's wrong and why won't he tell me? He's told me everything else.

Even stuff I honestly did not need to know.

When I got to the cafeteria, my friends were still there. Shocking, they're usually done by now. But I decided to send Roxas a message through Kik. It's way faster than a regular message.

_Love you_

I greeted everyone with a forced smile. I didn't really feel like eating after that. I just need to see Roxas' reply. It'll hold me until I can see him again.

"Took you a long time to get out the car this morning," Olette laughed.

"Sorry. We were talking about something important," I shrugged.

"Ooh, something _important?_ What might that be?"

"_Nosy_ ass," Sora nudged her. Once again, I forced a smile.

"I agree with Sora. Mind your business," I joked.

My phone vibrated, distracting me.

_I'm trying to believe that..._

Rereading the message did nothing to stop the hurt. Sora noticed it. "Nam...?"

I slid my phone over to him, and him only, so he could read the message. Something's wrong with Roxas. And the message itself doesn't hurt. It's the message and the fact that I can't help him with whatever he's dealing with.

Once he gave the phone back, I quickly stood and walked away. His mood just did a 180 for some unknown reason and I...can't. I can't with this message.

"Hey, where are you going!?" Selphie called.

"Away," I called back, not even looking at the table.

Roxas, please don't do this to me. What's _wrong?_

**XXX**

**(1)- It comes from a YouTube video called Shrek Is Love, Shrek Is Life. If you hear that, "it's not ogre, it's never ogre", or "this is my swamp" it's the same video.**

**Please...please don't watch it. My childhood was ruined.**


End file.
